Konoha no Orenji Hokage and Byakugan no Hime
by NikStar96
Summary: [Completed] Memaparkan seluk beluk kisah kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata, sang Hokage Oranye Konoha dan Putri Byakugan. [Bad Summary. / Canon. / After The Last Naruto The Movie.]
1. Promotion

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Canon, After The Last Naruto The Movie**

**Chapter 1: Promotion**

***KRAAK***

Bola-bola gelembung yang ada disekitar mereka terbelah dan hancur berkeping-keping, menandakan bahwa jika Naruto dan Hinata tidak keluar dari portal penghubung antara bumi dan bulan secepatnya, mereka akan terperangkap disana selamanya.

Naruto dan Hinata berlari berpegangan tangan. Naruto menyadari bahwa pijakan Hinata sudah mulai hancur. Dia pun menggendong Hinata ala _Bridal Style_. Kemudian dia melompat ke udara.

Naruto dan Hinata melayang. Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tampan. Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto menggendong dirinya dengan penuh perasaan. Perasaan yang begitu menghangatkan hati Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Gumam Hinata bahagia.

Hinata begitu terharu. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kebahagiaan yang begitu dia impikan. Naruto yang dia cinta kini benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Naruto yang dia cinta ternyata juga mencintai dirinya. Naruto yang dia cinta sekarang memperlakukan dirinya layaknya seorang putri. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa memperlakukan dirinya dengan begitu romantis.

Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto yang memegangi punggungnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan tangan Naruto yang sangat menghanyutkan dirinya.

Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata. Naruto begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata. Wajah Hinata begitu menawan. Mata _Lavender Amethyst_ itu begitu menyejukkan jiwa Naruto. Dan bibir mungil Hinata yang berwarna merah muda itu terlihat menggiurkan. Bibir mungil Hinata terlihat begitu lembut bagi Naruto.

Naruto juga memperhatikan kulit Hinata yang berwarna putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Naruto sedikit mengelus punggung Hinata. Sangat halus dan lembut.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam. Dia berusaha terlihat keren di hadapan Hinata. Tidak mungkin Naruto mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan wanita yang sangat sempurna baginya.

"Hinata, rangkullah aku dengan erat." Kata Naruto dengan penuh perasaan.

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit gugup ketika Naruto menyuruhnya merangkul dirinya dengan erat.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk lembut dan menuruti perkataan Naruto. Dia melingkari sekitar leher Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi." Kata Naruto dengan lembut.

_Blue Sapphire_ dan _Lavender Amethyst_ itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kedua pasang mata itu terlihat seperti mengirimkan suatu pesan yang hanya diketahui maknanya oleh kedua insan tersebut.

Hinata mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hinata begitu bahagia mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu lembut hanya untuknya.

"_Hai_." Jawab Hinata lembut.

Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia begitu nyaman memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi."

Hinata berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata berjanji akan menemani hidup Naruto. Hinata berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Naruto sendirian lagi.

Naruto merasa bahagia. Dia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi seorang pria tidak boleh menangis, kan?

Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya dari punggung Hinata. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya kebawah dan kemudian mengeluarkan _Rasengan_ berwarna biru.

"_N..nani_?" Hinata hanya heran melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

Naruto ternyata menembakkan _Rasengan_ itu ke bawah agar mereka bisa naik lebih tinggi dengan cepat.

***SPLAASSH***

"_Nee-sama_?" Kata Hanabi.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Hanabi kaget dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kolam. Padahal awalnya mereka khawatir karena Naruto dan Hinata belum juga sampai ke atas.

Shikamaru menyadari Naruto dan Hinata akan menabrak langit-langit

"Naruto, kau akan menabrak langit-langit." Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa kau kira aku akan berhenti**-_ttebayo_**?" Kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan _Rasengan_-nya ke langit-langit.

***DRUUAAKKK***

Naruto dan Hinata berhasil menembus langit-langit. Namun karena kuatnya _Rasengan_, Naruto dan Hinata melayang tinggi.

Dengan bulan sebagai latar belakang, Naruto dan Hinata saling berhadapan dan berpegangan tangan. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Gravitasi terasa menghilang. Seakan-akan mempersilahkan dua insan yang sedang berbunga-bunga untuk menikmati keindahan cinta mereka. Seakan-akan dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

"Hinata." Kata Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum penuh perasaan.

Hinata tidak kalah bahagianya. Senyum yang menandakan kebahagiaan itu terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto-_kun_." Balas Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Setelah kedua insan terhanyut dalam tatapan cinta mereka, Naruto kemudian memegang pipi Hinata. Naruto perlahan menarik wajah Hinata untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata memahami keinginan Naruto.

Mereka mulai menutup mata. Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan. Dan...

***CHU***

Bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Mereka berciuman dibawah cahaya rembulan.

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto merasakan kehangatan napas Hinata. Ia juga merasakan kelembutan bibir Hinata yang seakan sudah menjadi candu baginya. Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ciuman yang penuh kebahagiaan. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Setelah masing-masing insan merasa kekurangan oksigen, mereka menghentikan ciuman bibir mereka. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Mereka saling memperlihatkan senyuman kebahagiaan mereka.

"Hinata, _Arigatou_." Kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ungkapan terima kasih Naruto.

Setelah lama terhanyut dalam cinta, Hinata menyadari sesuatu..

"Emm.. Naruto-_kun_..." Kata Hinata.

Naruto melirik wajah Hinata.

**"_Duh manisnya. Wajah dan suara Hinataku benar-benar manis_."** Pikir Naruto.

"Iya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"_Ano_..Bagaimana caranya kita turun?"

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_?_**

**_Satu detik..._**

**_Dua detik..._**

**_Tiga detik..._**

**_Empat detik..._**

**_Lima detik..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**...?! ##?!&amp;?*?**

**...?**

**..**

**.**

**_"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?"_**

Naruto kaget. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu. Seketika dirinya mematung.

**"_Bagaimana ini-ttebayo? Aku terlalu terhanyut dalam ciuman pertama kami sampai-sampai aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana caranya turun. Lagipula kenapa kami masih melayang dan tidak turun-turun juga?"_** Pikir Naruto.

"Ehh.. Iya, Hinata..Itu.." Naruto bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Oy, Naruto. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Terdengar suara Shikamaru. Naruto menoleh kebawah. Ia melihat Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, dan Hanabi sudah keluar dari gua.

"Anu...Kami tidak bisa turun-**_ttebayo_**. Aku tidak mengerti penyebabnya." Kata Naruto panik.

"Mungkin Tuhan menghentikan gravitasi supaya kalian bisa menikmati momen indah kalian, Naruto." Kata Sai.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa turun, Sai _baka_. Bagaimana ini, Shikamaru? Bisakah kau menolong kami? Kau pasti bisa memikirkan sesuatu." Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Maaf Naruto. Untuk kasus ini diluar pemikiranku." Kata Shikamaru santai.

"Ng? Bukankah kau bisa terbang dengan _Rikudo Sennin Mode_, Naruto?" Kata Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian tersadar. Bahkan dia tidak sempat memikirkan untuk menggunakan _Rikudo Sennin Mode_. Dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Eh, iya. Aku lupa. Hehe." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.**  
**

***BOONNGGG***

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto _sweatdrop_ kecuali Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat begitu lucunya belahan jiwanya.

***BZZT BZZT***

***GROO***

Naruto berubah wujud dengan _Rikudo Sennin Mode_. Kemudian Naruto kembali menggendong Hinata dengan posisi _Bridal Style_.

"Hinata, pegangan yang kuat." Kata Naruto lembut.

"_Hai_." Jawab Hinata mengerti.

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Naruto kemudian terbang. Namun bukan untuk turun, melainkan terbang untuk membuat tulisan di langit.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_.. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terbang untuk membuat sebuah tulisan. Jubah Kyuubinya memancarkan cahaya yang berkilauan yang dapat mengikuti gerakan Naruto. Cahaya yang berkilau-kilau itu membentuk sebuah tulisan...

**_***(Naruto 'LOVES' Hinata)***_**

"Naruto-_kun_."

Sekali lagi, Hinata dibuat bahagia atas perlakuan romantis Naruto.

"_Sugoi_." Komentar Shikamaru dan Sai.

"_Kawaii_." Komentar Sakura dan Hanabi.

Setelah itu, Naruto terbang bersama Hinata untuk turun ke bawah.

***TAP***

"Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu romantis." Kata Sakura kagum.

"Iya, Kau begitu mengagumkan, Naruto _nii-san_. Pantas saja _nee-sama_ begitu mencintaimu. Hehe." Kata Hanabi menggoda mereka.

"Itu.. Itu pasti merepotkan." Komentar Shikamaru.

Sai hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

Setelah melakukan aksi itu, Naruto, Hinata, dan kawan-kawan bergegas untuk kembali ke _Konoha_.

-oOoOo-

**-Sesampainya di Konoha-**

"_Okaeri, minna_." Kata semua orang menyambut kedatangan tim penyelamat Hanabi.

Setelah memasuki gerbang, semua orang berbondong-bondong mengerumuni mereka.

"Naruto, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Aku melihat kau berciuman dengan Hinata di bawah cahaya bulan." Tanya Kiba menggoda Naruto.

"KYAAA... Sai, kau pasti melihatnya kan? Mereka romantis sekali." Kata Ino kepada Sai.

"Indah sekali tulisan yang kau buat di langit malam, Naruto." Kata Shino kepada Naruto.

"Wah. Artinya kalian sudah resmi pacaran kan?" Tanya Tenten kepada Hinata.

"Itu adalah semangat jiwa muda. Selamat, Naruto-_kun_, Hinata-_san_." Kata Rock-Lee.

"KYYAAA... Naruto-_senpai _berciuman.. Hinata-_san_, kami sangat iri denganmu. Huhuhu..." Kata para _fangirls _Naruto kepada Hinata.

Naruto, Hinata, dan kawan-kawan berusaha untuk menembus kerumunan yang mengerubungi mereka. Mereka harus melaporkan hasil misi kepada Rokudaime Hokage.

-oOoOo-

**-Di kantor Hokage-**

"Kerja bagus. Aku bangga pada kalian." Kata Kakashi.

"_Hai_." Kata tim penyelamat Hanabi serentak.

"Baiklah. Selama satu bulan ini, kalian akan aku beri istirahat. Upah misi kali ini akan kami serahkan kepada kalian seminggu lagi." Kata Kakashi.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Kata mereka serentak.

"Baiklah, sebelum tim ini dibubarkan, aku akan memberikan penghargaan khusus kepada Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata hanya kaget. Sedangkan keempat orang satu timnya termasuk Naruto tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hyuga Hinata. Kontribusimu begitu besar terhadap keberhasilan misi ini. Kau benar-benar seorang _K__unoichi_ profesional, kebanggaan _Konoha_, serta penyelamat dunia ini. Untuk itu, aku akan mempromosikanmu sebagai _Jounin_. Selamat, Hinata." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Hinata kaget mendengar itu. Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lain begitu bahagia atas promosi _Jounin_ yang diterima Hinata.

"Selamat ya, sahabatku." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata.

Sai dan Shikamaru mengucapkan selamat sambil berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, _omodetou-**dattebayo**_. Aku sangat bangga denganmu, kekasihku." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk dan mengecup pipi Hinata.

Hinata merasa bahagia. Setelah menjadi kekasih Naruto, dia juga telah menjadi seorang _Jounin_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganku, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Emm. Maaf, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa kupromosikan. Kau belum menjadi _Chuunin_. Kecuali jika kau mengikuti ujian _Chuunin_ terlebih dahulu dan lulus ujian, baru aku bisa mempromosikanmu." Jawab Kakashi.

***BOONG* **

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Dia sadar bahwa hanya dirinya saja yang belum menjadi _Chuunin_. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu tidak perlu bersedih. Kamu bisa mengikuti ujian _Chuunin_ berikutnya. Lagipula walaupun kamu menjadi _Genin_ selamanya, kamu tetap bisa menjadi _Hokage_, Naruto-_kun_." Kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

Naruto baru mengingat. Bahkan Garra saja bisa menjadi _Kazekage_. Tentu dirinya bisa menjadi _Hokage_.

"Yosh. Aku akan berusaha-**_ttebayo_**. _Arigatou_, Hinata karena sudah membangkitkan semangatku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

-oOoOo-

**-Setelah Itu. Di Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki ruangan Hiashi. Disana sudah ada Hanabi yang menjaga ayahnya.

"_Tou-sama_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir, Hinata, Hanabi." Kata Hiashi sambil menarik kedua putrinya untuk memeluk mereka.

Hinata dan Hiashi menangis bersyukur karena ayah mereka selamat. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat kebahagiaan keluarga Hinata.

"Hanabi, ayah ingin berbicara dengan kakakmu dan Naruto. Bisakah kamu meninggalkan kami sebentar, nak?" Tanya Hiashi.

"_Hai_, _Otou-sama_."

Hanabi keluar dari ruangan Hiashi menyisakan Naruto, Hinata, dan Hiashi sendiri.

"Naruto, terima kasih. Terima kasih atas jasamu yang begitu besar terhadap dunia _Shinobi_. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Hanabi serta menjaga Hinata. Klan Hyuga sangat menghargai jasamu." Kata Hiashi.

"Ah, tidak kok. Hiashi-_san_. Justru Hinata yang telah berkontribusi besar terhadap keberhasilan misi. Bahkan dia sudah dipromosikan menjadi _Jounin_. Hehe." Kata Naruto malu-malu.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Hiashi pun membuka pembicaraan lagi..

"Naruto, aku mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hinata kepadamu. Aku titip Hinata kepadamu. Jagalah dia. Lindungilah dia. Perlakukanlah dia dengan sebaik-baiknya. Cintailah Hinata sepenuh hatimu, Naruto." Kata Hiashi.

"Eh? Hiashi-_san_ bisa membaca pikiranku ya? Padahal aku ingin memohon restu darimu. Jadi, apakah Hiashi-_san_ mengizinkan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Naruto

Hiashi tersenyum. Kemudian dia menjawab...

"Tentu saja aku mengizinkan putriku berpasangan dengan _Shinobi_ kebanggaan _Konoha_."

Naruto dan Hinata bahagia karena sudah memperoleh restu dari Hiashi.

"Arigatou, Hiashi-_san_." Kata Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Naruto anakku." Jawab Hiashi.

Kemudian dihadapan Hiashi, Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan erat. Dipandangnyalah mata _amethyst_ Hinata dengan penuh perasaan.

"Hinata, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu selama dua tahun. Aku tidak pernah melupakan pengakuan pertamamu terhadapku. Aku bukan tidak ingin menjawab pengakuan cintamu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi perasaanmu. Setiap kali melihatmu, aku sangat bahagia. Tapi aku belum tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi, selama misi ini, kita semakin dekat. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan yang hanya kurasakan ketika bersamamu. Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, kamu akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir dihidupku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku janji, Hinata."

Hinata tertegun. Dia begitu bahagia mendengar semua perkataan indah Naruto. Hinata sudah tidak tahan ingin memeluk Naruto. Dia kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

***GREP***

"Naruto-_kun_, **_Aishiteru_**."

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Dia merasa bahagia karena Tuhan telah memberikan Hinata di hidupnya.

"**_Aishiteru mo_**, Hinata."

Kebahagiaan mereka tidak hanya dirasakan oleh mereka berdua, tetapi juga dirasakan oleh Hiashi serta teman-teman mereka yang mengintip dari balik jendela.

_**"**__**Ima made arigatou, Hinata."**_

-oOoOo-

**-Diluar kamar Hiashi-**

"Hei, Naruto. Aku kira kau akan menjadi seorang pengecut dihadapan ayah Hinata. Ternyata aku salah." Goda Kiba.

"Berisik. Kau keterlaluan sekali, Kiba." protes Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat perkelahian itu berusaha melerai mereka.

"Sudah sudah, Naruto-_kun_, Kiba-_kun_. Jangan berkelahi lagi." Kata Hinata.

Naruto menuruti Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Hinata marah kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Karena kesuksesan misi, adanya pasangan yang baru lahir, serta promosi _Jounin_ Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di _Yakiniku-Q_?" Saran Sakura.

"Ide bagus, Sakura." Kata Chouji ngiler.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Chouji." Kata Shikamaru _sweatdrop_.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sudah sangat lapar. Lagipula aku punya kupon diskon makan sepuasnya. Kita bisa menggunakan kupon itu agar bisa makan banyak." Ujar Chouji.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku setuju. Bagaimana, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

" Aku setuju, Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata.

"Yosh. Ayo kita berangkat ke _Yakiniku-Q_." Ajak Chouji bersemangat.

"YEAAAHHHH." Sorak mereka semua.

Mereka mulai bergerak menuju _Yakiniku-Q_. Sepanjang perjalanan, terlihat Naruto yang merangkul pinggul Hinata sedangkan Hinata bersandar di lengan kiri Naruto. Hinata begitu nyaman dengan kehangatan Naruto. Naruto melirik wajah Hinata dan melihat ekspresi nyamannya. Wajah Hinata begitu polos, cantik, dan imut. Naruto bersyukur karena menyadari bahwa Hinatalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaannya jauh sebelum Iruka.

**_"Hinata, terima kasih sudah mengawasiku selama ini. Kali ini giliranku untuk menjadi pengawasmu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, lavenderku."_**

**_Chapter 1 END_**

* * *

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini. Saya iseng-seng buat fanfic ini karena kepengen banget buat cerita _Naruto Canon_ dari imajinasi saya. Kira-kira cerita ini hanya bakal sampai 5/6 chapter dimana plotnya bakal melompat-lompat.

Jika masih ada kekurangan, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Maklum saya kurang ngerti buat cerita romance.-,-

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat teman-teman yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkunjung ke fanfic saya.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, sobat.^^


	2. Proposal

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Canon, After The Last Naruto The Movie**

**Chapter 2: Proposal **

Sudah setahun Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. Naruto dan Hinata sepakat bahwa sebelum menikah, mereka harus berpacaran terlebih dahulu untuk lebih dekat dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

Hubungan mereka selama setahun ini sangatlah baik. Kita dapat melihat bagaimana sikap mereka berdua selama berpacaran.

Naruto yang sangat aktif dengan Hinata yang pendiam. Keduanya saling melengkapi. Naruto selalu mengucapkan lelucon yang entah itu lucu atau tidak hanya Tuhan dan Hinata yang tahu. Tetapi Hinata selalu tertawa melihat tingkah konyol belahan jiwanya.

Naruto yang ceroboh dengan Hinata yang tenang. Keduanya saling melengkapi. Setiap kali emosi Naruto meluap-luap, Hinata akan selalu menenangkannya. Setiap kali Naruto terlihat tidak sabaran akan suatu hal, Hinata akan mengingatkan Naruto akan betapa pentingnya kesabaran.

Walaupun berbeda sifat, mereka sangat cocok dan saling melengkapi, bukan? Tentu saja. Bahkan semua penduduk Konoha telah menganggap dua sejoli itu sebagai _official couple_ desa _Konohagakure_.

Jika mereka berdua dalam masa bebas tugas, setiap kali kita dapat melihat kemesraan dua sejoli ini di _Konoha_. Entah itu saat di _Ichiraku_ dimana Hinata menyuapi Naruto, saat di taman dimana Hinata selalu bersandar di bahu Naruto, atau pun saat di jalan dimana Naruto selalu merangkul pinggul Hinata dengan mesra.

Berkat hubungan pacaran ini, mereka telah banyak mengabadikan momen indah mereka dengan jepretan kamera. Mereka juga telah mengukir banyak kenangan yang indah yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Namun, bukan pacaran namanya jika tak ada pertengkaran. Terkadang Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar. Namun hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena mereka akan berbaikan dengan segera.

Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak disukai Hinata dari Naruto. Hinata tidak suka sikap Naruto yang tidak mau makan sayur.

**-Di Ichiraku Ramen-**

***ZRRUPUT***

Naruto menyeruput ramen beserta kuahnya dengan lahap. Hinata sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, tidak sehat jika terus-terusan makan ramen. Aku akan memasak makanan yang lezat untuk Naruto-_kun_. Karena itu sebelum berangkat kencan besok, Naruto-_kun_ harus makan dulu di rumahku." Kata Hinata.

"Benarkah, Hinata? YEAAHH.." Kata Naruto senang.

Naruto sangat bersyukur memiliki Hinata. Selain karena parasnya yang cantik, kebaikan hatinya, sikap imutnya, serta keteguhan hatinya, Hinata adalah seorang chef nomor satu. Menurut Naruto, cita rasa masakan Hinata telah mengalahkan semua restoran yang pernah dia kunjungi. Bahkan, _Ichiraku Ramen_ sekalipun kalah akan cita rasa masakan Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Sebelum kencan kita besok, terlebih dahulu aku akan makan masakan buatanmu-**_ttebayo_**." Kata Naruto.

Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan _Ichiraku Ramen_ untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka.

-oOoOo-

**-Keesokan harinya, di kediaman Klan Hyuga-**

***BOONNG***

**_"Sa..sa..Sayur rebus?"_**

Dihadapan Naruto kini terhidang sayur bayam dicampur dengan brokoli dan wortel rebus. Tidak ada daging sama sekali.

"Naruto-_kun_, makanlah." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memandang masakan Hinata dengan setengah hati.

_**"Kenapa dia memasak sayur? Bukankah dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka sayur-ttebayo?"**_ Pikir Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto menegukkan ludah. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata akan menghidangkan sayur untuknya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata heran melihat pacarnya sama sekali tidak menyentuh masakannya.

Naruto tidak suka sayur. Tetapi jika dia terang-terangan menolak masakan Hinata, itu tentu akan menyakitkan hatinya. Naruto berusaha untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

"Eh. _Gomen_, Hinata. Aku lupa. Ternyata aku disuruh ke kantor Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk membantunya mengerjakan berbagai dokumen. Aku pergi dulu, Hinata." Kata Naruto polos.

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana perasaan Hinata setelah itu.

**_"Naruto-kun bahkan tidak menyentuh sayur rebusku sedikitpun. Tetapi ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa masakanku tidak enak. Aku tahu dia tidak suka sayur. Tapi aku memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Kenapa Naruto-kun kabur begitu saja?"_ **Pikir Hinata Kecewa.

Namun Hinata tidak menyerah. Dia akan terus mencoba agar Naruto mau makan sayur.

.

.

**-Esoknya-**

"Hinata, maafkan aku ya. Aku ternyata punya janji dengan Shikamaru untuk membantunya mengawasi perbatasan. Mungkin lain kali saja aku makan dirumahmu."

.

.

**-Dan esoknya-**

"Aduh, aku sudah kenyang. Aku tak sanggup makan lagi-**_ttebayo_**."

.

.

**-Esoknya lagi-**

"Hinata, aku ada urusan dengan Shikamaru. Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari. Lain kali saja ya, Hinata."

.

.

**-7 hari setelahnya-**

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku lelah sekali sejak kemarin. Aku mau langsung pulang. Maaf ya, Hinata."

Hinata terus mengajak Naruto makan sayur buatannya di rumah selama beberapa hari ini. Tetapi entah dasar Naruto memang polos atau memang karena tega, Naruto selalu menghindar karena berbagai alasan. Entah itu karena misi, keperluan mendadak, atau perintah dari Kakashi. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini.

-oOoOo-

**-Keesokan harinya. Saat Naruto mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya-**

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu mau mampir kerumah dulu? Aku sudah membuat masakan spesial untukmu."

.

..

..

...

...? # # !

...?! ##

..

..

.

**_"OH, NOOOooo..."_**

Naruto tidak mengharapkan ini. Naruto memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Takut akan masakan yang dinamakan 'Sayur Rebus'.

Kemudian dengan polosnya Naruto menjawab...  
"Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku buru-buru karena ada perintah..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya...  
"Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar alasanmu, Naruto-_kun_. Bilang saja kalau masakanku tidak enak."

"Eh? Bukan begitu, Hinata... Maksudku.."

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang." Seru Hinata kesal.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Dia bingung kenapa Hinata bisa marah.

"Hei, kenapa kamu jadi malah marah, Hinata?"

"Kamu pulang saja, Naruto-_kun_."

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak dijawab. Hinata malah mengusir Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto ikutan kesal.

"Kenapa tak dijawab? Jadi kau mengusirku?"

Hinata sedikit kaget karena Naruto membentaknya.

"Kenapa aku dibentak?"

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Aku akan pergi."

Naruto kemudian meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Hinata juga sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Karena kesalnya terhadap Naruto sampai-sampai Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"URGGH. Naruto-_kun no BAKAAA_!"

-oOoOo-

**-Tiga hari setelahnya-**

Sudah tiga hari Naruto dan Hinata tidak berinteraksi. Hal itu merupakan suatu keanehan bagi penduduk Konoha karena kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata merupakan tontonan gratis bagi mereka setiap hari.

Di apartemen, Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu. _Blue Sapphire_-nya tidak memancarkan cahaya. Hanya kekosongan yang terpantul dari mata unik tersebut.

**_"Walaupun aku tidak suka sayur, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu-ttebayo." _**Kini Naruto sadar akan kebodohannya. Dia menyesal telah memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu.

***SERR***

Tanpa disadari, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi bergaris Naruto. Kesepian yang pernah menghantuinya itu dirasakannya kembali.

**_"Aku menangis?"_**

**_"Ternyata bertengkar lama dengan Hinata membuat rasa kesepian itu menghampiriku lagi."_**

**_"Padahal sejak bersama Hinata, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Seolah-olah rasa sepi itu hilang seperti dedaunan bunga krisan yang layu dan berguguran. Tapi karena kebodohanku, aku menyakiti orang yang kucinta."_**

Naruto menutup matanya untuk mengingat kenangan indah yang sudah mereka buat bersama. Kemudian, Naruto bangkit dari ranjang. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**_"Hinata, Narutomu yang bodoh ini bersalah. Narutomu yang bodoh berjanji akan meminta maaf. Tentunya dengan cara Narutomu sendiri. Jadi, tunggulah Narutomu, Hinata."_**

Naruto meninggalkan apartemennya. Kemudian, dengan paksa Naruto mengajak Sai agar menemaninya ke perpustakaan umum. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang bagi Uzumaki Naruto karena sepertinya dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan sama sekali.

Entah kerasukan apa, di meja Naruto kini dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang tebal. Naruto kemudian membaca buku itu. Halaman demi halaman dibuka dan dipelototinya dengan serius.

Sai hanya tersenyum keheranan melihat keanehan Naruto.

-oOoOo-

**-Esoknya-**

Hinata terlihat sedang berada di sebuah toko penjahit. Dia sedang membayar barang yang dia beli di kasir.

Setelah keluar dari toko, Hinata dikejutkan dengan seseorang.

"Selamat pagi, nak." Kata seorang nenek.

Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Dia menatap heran orang tua itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_kun_."

**_"Eh?"_**

***BOFF***

Seketika, nenek tadi berubah menjadi sang protagonis.

**_"Ini aneh. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau ini aku-ttebayo?"_**

Naruto menatap Hinata heran.

"Sudah ya, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mau pulang."

Tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto.

"_Kuso_. Aku gagal."

.

.

**-Esoknya-**

Hinata sedang berjalan untuk menemui Kurenai-sensei.

"Anak muda, bisakah kau menunjukkanku dimana rumahku?" Kata seorang kakek menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata hanya keheranan melihat orang tua itu.

"Apartemenmu kan disana, Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata polos.

**_"Eh?"_**

***BOFF***

Kakek tadi berubah menjadi sang protagonis.

"Naruto-_kun_ kenapa sih?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Eh.. Itu.."

"Aku pulang dulu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata pun meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Gagal lagi. Aaarrgghh."

.

.

**-Esoknya lagi-**

Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan bersama. Terlihat bahwa Hinata sedang memegang sebuah bungkusan.

"_Nee-chan_, tolong aku. Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Aku ingin bertemu _kaa-chan_. HUAAA." Kata seorang anak kecil menarik tangan Hinata sambil menangis.

"Emang orang tuamu kemana, anak manis?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri anak itu.

Hinata sekali lagi hanya melihat anak itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Naruto-_kun_, sudah cukup. Jangan main-main lagi."

**_"Eh?"_ **Pikir Naruto dan Sakura.

***BOFF***

Dengan ekspresi kecewa, Naruto kembali lagi ke wujudnya semula. Dia gagal. Gagal untuk ketiga kalinya. Biasanya jika sesuatu terjadi sebanyak tiga kali berarti pertanda, kan?

Namun...

**_"Bingkisan apa itu?"_**

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke bingkisan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Hinata, jadi kamu sudah punya seseorang yang kamu suka ya?"

**_"Eh?" _**Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku mengerti. Kamu ingin memberikan hadiah kepada laki-laki lain."

Hinata semakin terheran dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Bukan, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin memberikan hadiah kepada lelaki lain."

"Jadi itu apa, Hinata? Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan marah jika Hinata tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Hinata benar-benar kesal karena sedikitpun Naruto tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

**_"Hiks. Hiks."_**

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata mengalir di pipinya

"Naruto-_kun no BAKA!_"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura yang bingung dengan mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

***BLETAK***

"_ITTAIII._" Naruto berteriak kesakitan setelah menerima jitakan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya? Kenapa kau malah membuat Hinata menangis? Cepat minta maaf. Aku akan memukulmu besok jika kalian belum baikkan."

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehe. Aku memang berencana begitu. Tapi begitu melihat bingkisan yang dibawa Hinata, aku jadi berubah pikiran." Kata Naruto santai.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Hehe." Kata Naruto penuh percaya diri.

-oOoOo-

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah taman. Dia terunduk lesu, matanya sembab, dan wajahnya murung. Terlihat bingkisan itu sedikit basah oleh air mata Hinata.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikan ini kepada Naruto-kun. Tapi dia malah berkata seperti itu kepadaku kemarin."

Hinata terdiam. Dia jadi berpikir untuk membuang bingkisan itu. Namun..

***BOFF***

Gumpalan asap tiba-tiba datang mengelilingi Hinata. Hinata hanya terheran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hinata."

**_"Eh?"_**

Terdengar suara yang sangat Hinata rindukan. Suara itu memanggil namanya seolah-olah suara itu tidak ingin kehilangannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan suara itu. Perlahan asap itu menghilang. Memperlihatkan sedikit sosok orang yang berada dibalik asap tersebut. Dengan kedua matanya, Hinata menatap orang dibalik asap itu.

"Na..Naruto..-_kun_?"

"Hinata, syukurlah kamu ada disini"

Asap yang mengelilingi sekitar mereka telah hilang. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat mengetahui...

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kamu berwujud seperti ini?"

Naruto kini terlihat dalam wujud dirinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Hinata." Kata Naruto dengan suara dan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Namun, dia ingin sekali mencubit wujud Naruto kecil yang berada di hadapannya.

**_"Gemasnya. Suaranya sungguh imut."_ **Batin Hinata.

Kemudian...

***KYUT***

Hinata sudah tidak tahan. Dia mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Adududuh. Apa yang kamu lakukan, Hinata?"

"Hihi. Abis kamu begitu menggemaskan dengan wujud itu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata terus mencubit pipi Naruto kecil tanpa henti. Tidak ingin waktunya terbuang, Naruto menghentikan cubitan Hinata. Lalu, dia membentuk segel.

_"Henge no Jutsu"_

***BOFF***

"Eh?" Hinata terheran. Kini, gumpalan asap mengelilingi dirinya.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

**_"Eh?"_**

Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Suaranya berubah.

Gumpalan asap itu perlahan menghilang. Naruto kecil terpana memandang sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

**_"Ka..Kawaii."_**

Kini, wujud Hinata juga ikut berubah menjadi wujud Hinata saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_. Apa yang kamu lakukan denganku? Dan kenapa kamu membawa kamera?" Kata Hinata protes.

Naruto hanya terkagum. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata kecil begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

"Naruto-_kun_, jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

**_"Eh?" _**Perkataan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"_Gomen_, Hinata. Aku terpesona dengan suara dan wajah imutmu. Hehe." Kata Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia menjawab.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kita belum pernah membuat kenangan yang indah bersama-sama saat kita masih anak-anak dan remaja, Hinata. Karena itu, aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan wujud ini. Hehe." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Cengiran Naruto kecil ternyata dapat meluluhkan hati Hinata. Walaupun banyak pertanyaan di benaknya, Hinata tidak akan menanyakan itu kepada Naruto.

Hinata kemudian memandang Naruto. Dia sedikit gugup karena Naruto juga menatap dirinya penuh arti. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap. _Blue Sapphire_ dan _Lavender_ _Amethyst_ itu seolah-olah melakukan komunikasi batin yang maknanya hanya diketahui oleh kedua insan tersebut. Tatapan cinta yang memabukkan walaupun mereka dalam wujud anak kecil. Seakan-akan mereka sudah melupakan pertengkaran mereka tempo hari.

"Hinata, ayo kita bersenang-senang-**_ttebayo_**." Kata Naruto lembut.

Hinata semakin terhanyut dengan suara lembut Naruto yang berwujud anak kecil.

_"Hai."_

Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Naruto dan Hinata saling mengelus telapak tangan mereka serta memainkan jari-jari mereka. Kemudian, Naruto mencium punggung tangan Hinata yang masih dipegangnya erat dengan lembut.

Hinata benar-benar bahagia akan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Sambil berjalan menuju tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dengan mengelus rambut indigonya yang halus itu.

.

.

**-Di Akademi Ninja, tepatnya di sebuah ayunan yang biasa digunakan Naruto untuk menyendiri-**

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingin sekali kita bercerita disini. Aku ingin mengingat pertemuan pertama kita, Hinata." Jawab Naruto lembut.

Naruto dan Hinata berada disana kira-kira selama setengah jam. Mereka saling bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Terkadang Naruto juga mengisengi Hinata disaat ada kesempatan dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

***KRRT***

"Na..Naruto-_kun_, jangan kuat-kuat dorongnya. Kalau aku terlempar bagaimana?" Kata Hinata protes saat Naruto mengayunkan ayunan itu dengan kuat.

"Jika kamu terlempar jauh sampai dibulan, atau di alam semesta yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh manusia, aku akan mengejarmu. Aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Kemudian aku akan menangkapmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku."

Hinata terharu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia ingin menangis. Namun Hinata menahan air matanya. Dia tidak ingin merusak momen berharganya dengan Naruto.

Setelah bermain ayunan, tak lupa Naruto mengabadikan momen mereka dengan berfoto. Naruto memasangkan kameranya di Tripod kemudian mengarahkan kameranya kearah Hinata yang berada di ayunan. Setelah memasang timer, Naruto berlari kearah Hinata bersiap untuk berfoto bersama.

***JEPRET***

***JEPRET***

***JEPRET***

Naruto dan Hinata berfoto dengan berbagai pose. Ada foto dimana Naruto berpose membandingkan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata, foto dimana Naruto menjahili Hinata, foto dimana Naruto merangkul Hinata, foto dimana Naruto memeluk dari belakang leher Hinata yang duduk di ayunan, dan masih banyak foto lainnya.

Setelah puas berfoto ria, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Kemudian..

***GREP***

**_"Eh?"_** Gumam Hinata kaget.

"Pegangan yang erat, Hinata."

Naruto menggendong Hinata. Kemudian Naruto melompat masuk akademi.

Semua orang, baik para murid maupun guru yang berada di akademi kaget, termasuk Iruka.

_**"Naruto dan Hinata? Sedang apa mereka? Mengapa mereka berwujud seperti itu?"**_ Pikir Iruka kaget.

Kemudian Naruto menurunkan Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata heran kenapa Naruto membawanya ke akademi.

"Buat teman-temanku sekalian, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu." Teriak Naruto di depan anak-anak itu.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kata Hinata heran.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang anak ketus.

"Hei, anak kecil. Hormatilah orang yang lebih tua darimu-**_ttebayo_**."

Semua murid-murid akademi hanya bingung.

Naruto tidak memikirkan anak-anak itu. Dengan cepat iya menatap Hinata dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kepadanya.

Dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya kuat-kuat, Naruto dengan percaya diri berteriak..

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

***krik***

***krik* **

***krik***

Semua murid-murid yang mendengar itu hanya bingung. Maklum. Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di sekeliling murid-murid akademi tahun pertama. Jadi wajar saja mereka tidak mengerti cinta-cintaan.

"Hah, apa maksudnya?" Kata seorang anak.

Sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Malu dilihat oleh anak-anak dibawah umur.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu."

***POFF***

"Apa? Menghilang? Dimana dia?"

"Dia bisa menghilang?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Naruto dan Hinata itu siapa?"

Begitulah komentar semua murid-murid akademi yang masih sangat junior. Semua murid hanya keheranan setelah mereka menghilang. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

Iruka yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

**-Di tempat latihan-**

***BOFF***

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di tempat dimana para ninja Konoha biasa latihan.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_? Kamu bisa _Sunshin no Jutsu_?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ya begitulah. Aku berusaha untuk menguasai _Sunshin no Jutsu_. Dan akhirnya seperti inilah. Walaupun tidak secepat ayah, aku sudah berhasil menguasainya-**_ttebayo_**."

"Begitu ya, Naruto-_kun_? Tapi.."

Hinata melirik tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto. Kemudian dia menyadari..

"Kenapa kita berganti wujud saat masih _Genin_, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya begitu manis. Tanpa berkomentar banyak, Naruto dan Hinata yang berwujud_ pre-Shippuden_ kembali melanjutkan kencan mereka.

_._

_._

**-Di ******Konoha **Game Center-**

Naruto dan Hinata tiba di _Konoha __Game Center_. Disana, mereka bermain banyak sekali permainan berhadiah. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memenangkan permainan yang ada di Game Center tersebut agar memperoleh hadiah demi Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_, sedikit lagi. Kamu pasti bisa."

Naruto sedang bermain menangkap ikan. Permainan dimana pemain harus menangkap ikan gabus kecil dengan menggunakan jaring yang terbuat dari kertas. Untuk memperoleh hadiah, pemain harus menangkap 5 dari 10 ikan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk yang telah disediakan. Semakin banyak ikan yang didapat, semakin besar pula hadiahnya. Saat ini, Naruto telah berhasil menangkap 4 ekor ikan."

"Ikan-ikan itu mengejekku, hah?" Omel Naruto.

Mata Naruto fokus akan gerak gerik ikan gabus itu. Kemudian...

"Yosha. Aku berhasil, Hinata. Tidak cuma satu. Tapi tiga."

Naruto berhasil menangkap 7 ekor ikan gabus. Dia menukarkannya dengan sebuah boneka _Chibi Kyuubi_. Hinata tentu senang menerimanya.

Selain bermain game, tak lupa Naruto dan Hinata mengabadikan momen mereka dengan jepretan kamera. Mereka melakukan berbagai pose. Mulai dari pose mesra, pose jahil, sampai pose dimana Naruto membandingkan tingginya dengan Hinata.

Setelah puas bermain dan berfoto. Mereka keluar dari Game Center. Dengan cengiran Khasnya, Naruto berteriak..

"Hoi, _minna_. Dengarkan aku."

Semua orang kaget dengan teriakan Naruto. Termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari yang kebetulan lewat.

"Itu...Naruto dan Hinata kan?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya. Itu Naruto dan Hinata" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi mengapa mereka berwujud seperti itu?"

**_"Akhirnya si bodoh itu sudah memulainya. Merepotkan sekali."_ **Gumam Shikamaru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

Dengan rasa percaya diri, Naruto pun berteriak lagi.

"Buat semua orang yang ada disini, aku ingin menyampaikan kepada kalian semua. Bahwa aku, Uzumaki Naruto sangat mencintai gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata."

Semua orang tertegun. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Naruto memandang Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Hinata, sejak aku mengenalmu, aku berpikir bahwa kamu adalah gadis pemalu, aneh, dan gelap."

Hinata kecewa. Dia tertunduk lesu mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Namun, kamu tahu tidak?"

**_"Eh?"_** Hinata tertegun karena Naruto masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku menyukai gadis sepertimu-**_ttebayo_**."

Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia baru ingat bahwa itu adalah perkataan Naruto kepadanya sebelum dia berangkat ke ujian _Chuunin_.

***POFF***

Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi. Semua orang yang ada disekitar hanya keheranan dengan mengapa Naruto dan Hinata dalam wujud 12 tahun.

.

.

**-Di halaman Theater Konoha-**

***BOFF***

Naruto dan Hinata kini berada di Theater Konoha. Dan lagi-lagi..

"Naruto-_kun_. Sudah cukup dong berubahnya." Protes Hinata.

Mereka berubah menjadi wujud _Shippuden._

"Hinata, ayo kita nonton film ini." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk poster film horror.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Tapi, apakah tidak menyeramkan, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tenang saja. Aku kan pemberani. Kamu juga kan? Lagipula kan ada aku di sampingmu-**_ttebayo_**."

Hinata hanya mengikuti ajakan Naruto. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk berfoto ria dengan pose yang beraneka ragam. Tak lupa pose membandingkan tinggi badan diabadikan dalam jepretan kamera mereka.

Setelah selesai berfoto, Naruto meminta izin kepada Hinata untuk pergi ke toilet. Setelah selesai dari toilet, mereka kemudian memesan tiket untuk dua orang.

**_"Hehehe, jika Hinata ketakutan, dia akan terus menggenggam tanganku dan memelukku-ttebayo. Dan aku akan mengatakan dengan mesra bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sambil memeluk Hinata."_** Pikir Naruto.

.

.

**-Di dalam theater-**

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA."

Naruto berteriak. Teriakannya sampai terdengar diluar theater. Saking takutnya sampai-sampai Naruto memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar rencananya.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_, sudah jangan takut. Aku ada disampingmu." Kata Hinata sambil mengelus surai kuningnya.

Naruto merasa malu karena ketakutan. Harga dirinya sebaga seorang pria dihadapan Hinata kini hancur.

**_"Ini memalukan-ttebayo. Sebagai pria, seharusnya dia yang memelukku dan aku yang menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Tapi aku malah memeluk Hinata seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan setelah melihat kecoa."_**

**_._**

**-1 jam 50 menit kemudian-**

Film telah selesai. Semua orang bersiap untuk meninggalkan theater. Namun..

"Maaf mengganggu, _minna-san_. Sebelum kalian pergi, izinkan kami mempersembahkan sebuah film dokumenter terlebih dahulu."

Hinata menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah suara Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun_, itu Sakura-_san_. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Membuat Hinata semakin heran dengan tingkah Naruto. Namun..

**.**

_**3**_

**.**

_**2**_

**.**

_**1**_

**.**

Film sudah dimulai sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya lagi kepada Naruto.

**_"Apa kabar, minna."_**

_**"Eh?"**_ Hinata kaget mendengar suara itu.

**_"Mungkin kalian semua bertanya-tanya. Apa sih yang terjadi di theater ini?"_**

Semua orang keheranan dengan film dokumenter yang sedang mereka lihat.

**_"Suara itu, tidak salah lagi."_** Pikir Hinata.

_**"Kalian juga pasti berpikir. Apa pembuat film ini kurang kerjaan?"**_

**_"Aku minta maaf jika harus menyita waktu kalian. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia. Jadi, kumohon dengarkanlah kisahku."_**

Seketika layar theater berubah. Perlahan-lahan sebuah tulisan 'Scene Pertama' muncul di layar theater tersebut.

.

.

**_Scene Pertama:_** Tidak ada gambar.

**_"Kalian pasti sudah mengenaliku. Kalian juga mungkin mengelu-elukan diriku. Bahkan mungkin aku adalah tokoh idola bagi kalian. Tapi, apa kalian tahu masa laluku? "_**

Semua orang yang berada di theater kini serius menyaksikan apa yang mereka lihat di hadapan mereka.

_**"Dulu, aku adalah seorang penyendiri. Aku tidak punya teman dan aku selalu dibenci."**_

_**.**_

.  
_**Scene Kedua:**_ Perlahan-lahan muncul beberapa_ slide show_ foto Naruto dan Hinata dalam wujud saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Scene yang terdapat di layar theater itu berganti setelah beberapa menit.

**_"Aku terus berjuang untuk mencapai cita-citaku agar aku diakui. Namun dibalik perjuanganku, ada seseorang yang selalu mendukungku dari belakangku. "_**

Semua orang tertegun. Mereka memandang foto-foto Naruto dan Hinata. Ada foto-foto lucu dan menggemaskan yang membuat mereka tertawa dan ada juga foto-foto manis yang membuat penonton terharu.

_**"Benar. Dialah orangnya. Kalian masih bertanya-tanya lagi? Yang itu lho. Gadis yang berada di ayunan. Lihat dibelakangnya ada aku, kan?"**_

Semua penonton melirik gadis manis yang berada di layar theater.

**_"Dia terlihat manis, bukan? Rambut indigonya yang berkilauan dan mata amethyst-nya yang sangat menenangkan jiwaku-ttebayo."_**

Semua penonton mengangguk setuju. Gadis kecil yang mereka tonton sangatlah manis.

.

.

_**Scene Ketiga:**_ Perlahan-lahan terlihat foto-foto Naruto dan Hinata dalam wujud _pre-Shippuden._

**_"Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata. Dia adalah seorang Kunoichi yang hebat. Dia adalah kebanggaanku."_**

Para penonton melihat sebuah foto yang sangat menggemaskan. Foto dimana Naruto menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mencium kening Hinata. Ada yang tertawa karena melihat Naruto yang begitu pendek daripada Hinata, dan ada juga yang terkagum-kagum karena merasakan kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata.

**_"Oh, apa kalian sedang tertawa? Atau kalian ikut terhanyut dalam kemesraan kami?"_**

**_"Eh?" _**Semua penonton kaget. Mereka heran mengapa Naruto bisa tahu.

**_" Aku mencium kening Hinata. Saking pendeknya sampai-sampai aku harus berjinjit agar bisa mencium keningnya. Tapi aku sangat puas. Aku sangat bahagia bisa meraih keningnya."_**

.

.  
_**Scene Keempat:**_ Perlahan-lahan terlihat foto-foto Naruto dan Hinata dalam wujud _Shippuden._

**_"Bagaimana penampilan kami sekarang?"_**

Penonton tertegun. Mereka kagum dengan tinggi badan Naruto yang berhasil melebihi Hinata.

"**_Dengan ini, kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku sudah semakin dewasa dan sangat cocok dengan Hinata, bukan?"_**

Semua penonton mengangguk setuju.

**_"Baiklah jika kalian semua setuju."_**

.

.

_**Scene Kelima:**_ Semua foto-foto sebelumnya digeser sehingga perlahan-lahan terlihat kumpulan foto yang merupakan kenangan mereka bersama saat mereka berpacaran.

**_"Hinata adalah orang pertama yang mengakuiku lebih dari siapapun. Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari perasaannya. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama mengenalnya, aku menyadari bahwa Hinata sangat mencintaiku. Hinata rela berkorban demi diriku. Hinata selalu menyadarkanku ketika aku hampir kehilangan pendirianku. Dan Hinata selalu membantuku untuk berdiri disaat aku terpuruk."_**

**_"Aku mencari kebahagiaan. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu lah yang menemukanku. Kebahagiaan itu terus mengawasiku tanpa aku sadari. "_**

Semua penonton tidak mengedipkan pandangan mereka dari layar theater. Begitu banyak foto-foto manis dan romantis yang bisa dilihat di hadapan mereka. Ada foto dimana Hinata sedang digendong Naruto, foto dimana Hinata menyuapi Naruto, foto dimana Hinata memeluk Naruto, foto dimana Naruto mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata, dan masih banyak foto lainnya.

**_"Mungkin kalian pernah menganggapku sebagai orang malang yang tidak akan pernah bahagia. Tapi, sekarang aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Apa kalian tahu kenapa?"_**

Semua orang bertanya-tanya. Mereka penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang diberikan Naruto

Namun, tiba-tiba semua foto menghilang. Semua orang keheranan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan-lahan muncul sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang benar-benar memenuhi layar theater. Foto tersebut adalah foto dimana Naruto dan Hinata berciuman dengan mesra dan penuh cinta. Terlihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Naruto dan Hinata dalam foto tersebut.

**_"Aku mencintai Hinata."_**

Semua orang tertegun. Mereka sangat tersentuh dengan kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak menyangka akan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa berbuat seromantis itu. Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata menetes. Menandakan bahwa dia sangat terharu dengan semua pengorbanan besar Naruto untuknya.

**_"Kalian mendengarnya bukan? Aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia karena aku mencintai Hinata. Aku sangat bersyukur karena telah menyadari perasaanku. Aku akan menjadi sangat bahagia bila Hinata terus berada disampingku, menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, dan menciumku. Hidupku akan menjadi lebih lengkap bila Hinata menjadi pendamping hidupku."_**

Setelah mendengar itu, semua orang terharu. Bahkan ada diantar mereka yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, scene berganti lagi dan perlahan-lahan terlihat video _close up_ Naruto yang sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada semua penonton.

**_"Saat ini, aku bertengkar hebat dengan Hinata. Mungkin dia tidak mau memaafkanku atas kebodohanku. Karena itu, aku memohon bantuan kepada kalian. Kiranya kalian membujuk Hinata untuk memaafkanku sepenuhnya. Aku akan maju ke depan layar. Jadi aku mohon, bantu aku-ttebayo."_**

Semua orang terheran. Kemudian mereka melihat dua sosok orang maju ke depan layar. Kedua sosok itu kemudian disoroti oleh lampu sorot. Perlahan-lahan, siluet wajah mereka semakin terlihat.

_**"Naruto-kun?**"_ Hinata kaget saat Naruto menarik tangannya untuk ikut maju ke depan layar.

**_"Akhir kata, aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena kalian telah menikmati film dokumenter yang aneh ini-ttebayo. Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu. Jaga kesehatan kalian-ttebayo."_**

Setelah scene itu, film itu pun berakhir.

***PLOK***

***PLOK***

***PLOK***

***PLOK***

Semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah terhadap film dokumenter yang telah meneteskan air mata mereka. Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hinata sempat terhanyut dalam pujian penonton.

Setelah Naruto cukup puas mengagumi karyanya. Dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata di hadapan banyak orang, Naruto mengucapkan permohonan maaf kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kebodohanku. Aku menyesal telah menyakiti hatimu. Maukah kamu memaafkan Narutomu ini?"

Hinata sebenarnya sudah memaafkan Naruto. Karena itu dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadap Naruto.

"Maafkanlah dia, Hinata-_san_"

"Benar. Kasihan Naruto-_kun_. Dia selalu memikirkanmu, Hinata-_san_."

"Jika terus-terusan bertengkar, kami tidak dapat melihat kemesraan kalian lagi."

Itulah komentar-komentar penonton yang ada di theater. Mereka membujuk Hinata agar memaafkan Naruto.

"Hinata, maafkanlah si bodoh itu." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata menangis. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto bisa merencanakan hal seperti ini. Hinata sudah tidak tahan untuk memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku memaafkanmu."

***BOFF***

Hinata menerima permintaan maaf Naruto. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Pelukan erat itu membuat mereka kembali ke wujud aslinya. Para penonton pun kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sebagai bentuk apresiasi mereka terhadap kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata.

-oOoOo-

**-Diluar theater-**

Naruto dan Hinata hendak berjalan keluar theater. Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Hinata sangat bahagia dengan perlakuan romantis Naruto terhadapnya. Namun, setelah keluar dari pintu theater...

_"SURPRISEEEEE…"_

**_"Eh?"_**

Hinata kaget melihat kerumunan orang di luar theater yang ternyata adalah Hiashi, Hanabi, serta semua teman-teman mereka.

"Tapi ulang tahunku kan sudah lewat?" Komentar Hinata

Naruto melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hinata. Kemudian dihadapan mereka semua, Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hinata, mereka kemari bukan karena kamu berulang tahun."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Aku melakukan ini semua selain karena meminta maaf juga karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Hinata."

Hinata semakin menatap Naruto. Dia ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Pada scene kelima film tesebut. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia karena aku mencintai Hinata. Aku sangat bersyukur karena telah menyadari perasaanku. Aku akan menjadi sangat bahagia bila Hinata terus berada disampingku, menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, dan menciumku. Hidupku akan menjadi lebih lengkap bila Hinata menjadi pendamping hidupku. Apa kamu tahu mengapa aku mengatakan itu di film tersebut?"

Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia berusaha memikirkan apa maksud Naruto. Namun belum sempat Hinata berpikir, Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Hinata sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dibalik sakunya.

"Hinata, maukah kamu membuatku menjadi seorang pria yang paling bahagia di dunia?"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Hinata hanya terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kebingungan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut. _Blue Sapphire_ dan _Lavender Amethyst_ itu saling berpandangan penuh arti. Sambil membuka kotak kecil di tangan kirinya…

"Hinata, Jadilah istriku."

Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah cincin. Cincin yang terdiri dari batu berlian yang dilapisi dengan emas murni.

**_"Cincin? Itu sebuah cincin? Menikah? Istri? Bahagia? Menikah dengan Naruto-kun?"_**

Hinata sangat bahagia. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di wajah cantik itu. Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan bingkisan yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Ia mengeluarkan isi bingkisan tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah syal merah baru.

**_"Syal merah?"_ **Pikir Naruto.

Setelah itu, Hinata mengalungkan syal merah tersebut ke leher Naruto sekaligus dirinya. Kemudian dengan lembut, Hinata membelai wajah Naruto dan berkata..

"Aku mau, Naruto-_kun_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengerti. Kemudian dia memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Hinata. Setelah itu, Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan itu.

Hinata sangat terharu karena Naruto sudah berbuat sejauh ini untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Ditambah lagi dengan lamaran Naruto yang sangat romantis dihadapan semua penduduk _Konoha_ membuat kebahagiaan Hinata menjadi berlipat ganda. Hinata tidak tahan untuk segera memeluk Naruto

***GREP***

"Naruto-_kun, Aishiteru_"

Naruto merasa bahagia karena semua hal yang sudah dia rencanakan demi Hinata berjalan dengan sukses. Naruto kemudian membalas pelukan Hinata. Dia merasa bahagia karena akan menikah dengan Hinata.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Hinata"

Hiashi, Hanabi, teman-teman mereka, serta seluruh penduduk _Konoha_ juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh calon pasangan suami istri itu. Mereka kemudian saling memberikan selamat kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

_**Chapter 2 END**_

* * *

Chapter 2 ini mengisahkan bagaimana Naruto melamar Hinata menurut pandangan saya. Memang di Sakura Hiden dikatakan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata akan menikah beberapa bulan setelah The Last. Tapi saya membuat Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran dulu selama 1 tahun karena dengan pacaran setahun, mereka bisa membuat banyak kenangan indah bersama. Beberapa bagian seperti Naruto dan Hinata yang menggunakan Henge No Jutsu terinspirasi dari sebuah komik doujinshi.

Balasan bagi reviewer tidak berakun. Bagi yang berakun, saya sudah membalasnya di inbox.:)

**-koneko:** Naruhina memang sweet, sob.:)

**-Enggar:** Sudah saya update, sob. Maaf jika kelamaan.:)

**-Roxxase 45:** Ini kan MC, sob. Sudah saya update.:)

**-hqhqhq:** Benar, sob. Film The Last menunjukkan bagaimana Naruto menyadari perasaannya sendiri terhadap Hinata. Sejak kecil, Naruto tidak mengerti konsep cinta antara seorang pria dan wanita karena Naruto tidak mendapat kasih sayang dan pengetahuan dari orang tuanya.

**-Luna:** Sebenarnya saya tidak pernah mendengar Hanabi memanggil Naruto dengan suffix apapun, baik di anime maupun di manga. Saya menggunakan suffix -_san _karena walaupun Hanabi agak berkepribadian tomboy dulu, Hanabi juga menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, sama seperti Hinata.

**-uzumaki kamil:** Sudah di update, sob. Maaf kelamaan.:)

**-yudi:** Sudah, sob.:)

**-nectarinia9**: Wah, kita sehati. Tapi kan kalo jatuh di kolam portal kan tetap ga basah sob.:D

**-MarukoCHAN:** Sudah diupdate, sob.:)

Mohon maaf jika cerita saya jelek dan banyak kesalahan. Sekali lagi, saya kurang pandai dalam membuat cerita romance.-,-

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan.:)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana kamu bisa menggunakan _Henge no Jutsu_ terhadapku? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak dapat membatalkan jurusmu." Tanya Hinata

"Oh, itu. Aku sudah berlatih bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat menggunakan _Henge no Jutsu_ dengan orang lain. Aku pernah memberi sebuah tanda yang tidak terlihat di tanganmu. Tanda itu hanya akan bertahan selama seminggu. Dengan tanda itu, aku bisa menggunakan_ Henge no Jutsu_ kepadamu kapanpun aku mau dan hanya aku yang bisa membatalkannya-**_ttebayo_**."

Hinata mengerti akan penjelasan Naruto. Kemudian Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kamu merencanakan kejutan seperti itu untukku?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin meminta maaf kepadamu sesegera mungkin. Jadi aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kamu bisa memaafkanku. Aku bahkan harus pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca begitu banyak buku tebal. Aku melakukan penyamaran agar kamu mau mengejarku pada saat aku melarikan diri ke tempat ini ketika kamu menuntunku. Tapi setelah gagal untuk ketiga kalinya, aku memikirkan rencana untuk meminta maaf sekaligus untuk melamarmu. Aku sudah tahu kok jika kamu ingin memberikan bungkusan itu untukku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kamu merajut syal merah lagi untukku-**_ttebayo_**."

"Begitu, ya? Iya, Naruto-_kun_. Aku berusaha untuk menggantikan syal merahmu yang rusak dulu. Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu agar kita berbaikan."

Hinata masih memiliki satu pertanyaan lagi yang ada dibenaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto-_kun_ bisa menyusupkan film dokumenter yang kamu buat ke dalam theater?"

"Saat aku meminta izin untuk ke toilet, aku meninggalkan _Kagebunshin_-ku disana. Setelah kegagalanku sebanyak tiga kali, aku menyadari bahwa kamu pasti bisa membedakan mana Naruto yang asli dan mana yang _Kagebunshin_. Karena itulah aku harus bersamamu agar kamu tidak mengetahui rencanaku. Untuk video dan theater semua sudah diatur teman-teman kita, Hinata. Aku hanya memberikan foto-foto kita kepada mereka. Karena itulah aku membawa kamera-_**ttebayo**_."

Hinata sudah memahami semua penjelasan Naruto.

"Jadi, Hinata. Bagaimana kamu bisa menentukan diriku asli atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto

"Eh..A..Aku tidak tahu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya mengetahuinya begitu saja." Jawab Hinata

Naruto heran dengan jawaban Hinata. Namun dia tersenyum karena telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

**_"Benar-benar gadis aneh yang sangat aku cinta."_**

Hinata masih benar-benar kesal sekaligus bahagia akan perbuatan romantis Naruto. Dia tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Adududuh. _Ittai_. Apa yang kamu lakukan, Hinata"

"Walaupun Naruto-_kun_ sudah kumaafkan, Naruto-_kun _tetap harus makan sayur buatanku besok."

.

.

.

.

**_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"_**


	3. Boruto

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Canon, After The Last Naruto The Movie**

**Chapter 3: Boruto**

Setahun yang lalu, Naruto dan Hinata telah mempersatukan cinta mereka melalui pernikahan yang suci di _Konoha_. Suasana dalam upacara pernikahan mereka begitu sakral dan khusyuk.

Naruto dan Hinata saling mengucapkan janji nikah mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan janji nikah, mereka saling menukar cincin mereka.

Setelah saling menukar cincin, Naruto dan Hinata saling berhadapan. Naruto menatap _Lavender Amethyst_ Hinata dengan lembut. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Ia menatap _Blue Sapphire_ itu dengan tatapan yang penuh cinta. Pasangan itu terhanyut akan tatapan cinta mereka. Mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Setelah pasangan itu dimabukkan oleh tatapan cinta mereka, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Hinata. Hinata mengerti akan maksud Naruto. Hinata dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk mencapai suatu bagian yang benar-benar membuat mereka terhanyut dalam cinta. Mereka tidak tahan untuk saling mendekatkan bibir mereka.

Kemudian di hadapan seluruh undangan, Naruto dan Hinata berciuman. Semua undangan bertepuk tangan sebagai bentuk ungkapan selamat atas pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata. Ia merasakan bibir Hinata yang begitu lembut. Naruto selalu ketagihan dengan bibir Hinata. Namun, kali ini Naruto mencoba untuk melakukan semuanya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Hinata juga merasakan kelembutan dalam bibir Naruto. Ciuman yang begitu memabukkan Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia kembali menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata mengeluarkan air mata. Namun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata bahagia. Tentu saja Hinata bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa menikah dan menjadi istri bagi Naruto.

Sambil menatap mata Hinata, Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Hinata sungguh bahagia karena ia telah memiliki diri Naruto sepenuhnya. Ia bahagia karena Naruto adalah suami dan kepala keluarga bagi keluarga barunya. Hinata terharu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_"

Dihadapan para undangan, mereka saling berpelukan. Kemudian, angin yang cukup kuat membuat bunga-bunga Sakura berterbangan memenuhi lokasi pernikahan. Bunga-bunga itu seakan-akan menghiasi momen indah Naruto dan Hinata. Semua undangan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan atas pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

-oOoOo-

**-Seminggu kemudian, setelah bulan madu-**

Waktu menunjukkan sore hari. Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di _Konoha_ setelah bulan madu mereka yang pertama. Mereka kini akan menuju ke apartemen Naruto. Apartemen yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Sebelum itu, Naruto dan Hinata sempat tinggal selama beberapa hari di kediaman klan Hyuga. Karena Naruto dan Hinata merasa sudah waktunya mereka tinggal berdua, Naruto dan Hinata berpamitan dengan Hiashi dan Hanabi untuk meninggalkan kediaman klan Hyuga dan menjadikan apartemen kecil Naruto sebagai tempat kediaman baru keluarga kecil mereka.

"Hinata. Maafkan aku ya karena apartemenku sangat kecil." Kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun_. Bagiku, ini sudah cukup. Apartemen ini kan akan menjadi tempat kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang baru. Keluarga kecil kita." Kata Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bahwa apartemennya terlalu kecil untuk dijadikan sebagai rumah mereka. Namun, perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo kita membersihkan rumah kita. Setelah itu, aku akan memasak makan malam yang lezat." Ajak Hinata bersemangat.

Benar sekali. Sejak pernikahan mereka, baru kali ini Naruto kembali berkunjung ke apartemennya sendiri. Kondisi apartemen Naruto kali ini lumayan bersih. Tidak ada sampah yang berserakan di mana-mana. Tidak seperti saat ia masih remaja dimana ia benar-benar malas untuk mengurus kebersihan apartemennya. Namun karena sudah ditinggal berhari-hari, ruangan apartemen Naruto lumayan berdebu. Sebagai suami yang baik, Naruto dengan senang hati membantu Hinata membersihkan apartemen mereka.

"Yosh. Ayo, Hinata." Kata Naruto tak kalah semangatnya.

Apartemen Naruto hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan, yaitu dapur sekaligus ruang makan, dan kamar tidur sekaligus tempat bersantai.

Mereka berbagi tugas. Naruto membersihkan kamar tidur, sedangkan Hinata membersihkan ruang makan. Suami istri itu membersihkan ruangan sampai keduanya berpeluh-peluh.

"Hinata, aku sudah selesai-**_ttebayo_**. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Naruto, namun...

_"Eh?"_

Naruto menegukkan ludah. Ia melihat Hinata yang baginya terlihat begitu menggoda. Tetesan keringat memenuhi seluruh tubuh Hinata.

Keringat itu membuat kulit Hinata terlihat licin dan mengkilap. Pakaiannya yang basah membuat dirinya terlihat _sexy_ di mata Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto melamunkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia bersyukur karena dapat menikmati pemandangan indah yang dimiliki oleh istrinya.

"Naruto-_kun_ mau makan apa?"

"Eh?" Lamunan Naruto dibuyarkan oleh suara Hinata yang polos.

"Terserah Hinata saja deh. Hehe." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka kemudian menuju ruang makan. Hinata mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang baru mereka beli bersama di pasar sebelum mereka sampai di apartemen. Hinata dengan telaten mengolah bumbu-bumbu dan bahan makanan yang akan ia masak, sedangkan Naruto hanya terduduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya yang sedang memasak.

"Naruto-_kun_, sudah selesai. Silahkan dinikmati." Kata Hinata sambil menghidangkan Brokoli Tumis Jamur dengan _Karagee_.

Mata Naruto tampak berbinar-binar. Air liurnya menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat kelaparan.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Perubahan Naruto yang paling tampak adalah kemauannya untuk memakan sayuran. Berbeda di saat mereka masih pacaran dulu, Naruto kini sudah mau makan sayur. Tapi Naruto hanya ingin makan sayur yang dimasak oleh istrinya sendiri. Naruto akan menolak jika diajak makan sayur yang bukan masakan Hinata. Karena menurutnya, sayuran yang dimasak orang lain itu pahit dan sangat tidak enak. Sebaliknya, sayuran yang dimasak Hinata benar-benar memiliki rasa yang lezat dan spesial bagi Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Masakanmu sungguh nikmat-**_ttebayo_**." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan seluruh masakan Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar senang dengan perubahan suaminya. Kali ini, Naruto tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Ia akan selalu menghabiskan seluruh masakan Hinata. Hinata sungguh bahagia mendengar pujian Naruto sang suami tercinta atas masakan buatannya.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang-**_ttebayo_**."

"Eh?" Hinata kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ia menerka-nerka apakah ada yang salah dengan masakannya.

"Apakah terlalu keasinan, Naruto-_kun_? Atau bumbunya kurang terasa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Emmm..." Naruto sejenak memikirkan apa yang akan ia jawab.

"Maksudku yang kurang itu kamu, Hinata. Aku ingin memakanmu."

Hinata bingung dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ayo kita ke kamar, Hinata." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget. Ia sepertinya mengerti maksud Naruto. Tapi kelihatannya ia belum siap.

"Maksud kamu apa sih, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Emmm. Anu. Karena aku melihat kondisi tubuh Hinata yang penuh keringat, aku jadi tidak tahan-**_ttebayo_**. Jadi, Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _itu_ di kamar kita?" Kata Naruto berusaha menggoda Hinata.

"EEEEHHH?" Hinata kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Maksud Naruto-_kun_? Naruto-_kun_ ingin melakukan _itu_ di saat aku seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hinata jadi bingung dengan Naruto. Terlebih lagi ia dalam kondisi berkeringat. Kenapa Naruto ingin melakukan itu saat tubuh Hinata dibasahi oleh keringat?

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!"

"Eh? Kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kecewa.

"Naruto-_kun_ jorok. Aku tidak mau." Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi, Hinata.."

"Kalau mau lakukan _itu_, setidaknya harus mandi dulu." Kata Hinata tegas.

"Yaaaaahhh." Dengan perasaan kecewa, Naruto harus mengiyakan penolakan Hinata. Walaupun Hinata adalah istri yang lemah lembut, Naruto tetaplah seorang suami yang takut istri. Bukan berarti Naruto bukan suami yang tegas. Suami takut istri disini maksudnya takut jika Hinata marah, sedih, atau kecewa terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata." Jawab Naruto pasrah.

Setelah pasangan suami istri itu selesai mandi, keduanya sepertinya tidak tahan untuk bercinta. Dengan ranjang yang kecil dan sempit, Naruto dan Hinata tetap dapat menikmati hubungan suami istri dengan nyaman dan berkualitas.

Setelah melakukan itu, mereka kembali membersihkan kamar dan diri mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka pun bersiap untuk tidur bersama.

Naruto berada di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Hinata berada di sebelah kiri ranjang. Meskipun ranjangnya sangat kecil dan sempit, Hinata terlihat nyaman karena bisa memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto yang tidak memakai baju.

Naruto merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Hinata di dadanya. Kemudian ia melirik wajah Hinata. Naruto bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan istri yang sempurna untuknya.

Tapi, Naruto merasakan kejanggalan yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, ya? Hanya ini lah yang aku punya." Kata Naruto.

"Maksud Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Maaf jika kamu harus tidur di ranjang sempit ini bersamaku. Pasti rasanya tidak nyaman."

Hinata memandang Naruto. Ia kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto sambil menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun_. Bagiku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata Hinata lembut.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto tenang. Namun, ia tidak dapat membuang kejanggalan dalam pikirannya.

"Benarkah, Hinata? Apakah kamu tidak merasa kesempitan? Aku bisa tidur di sofa, kok." Kata Naruto khawatir.

Namun, Hinata semakin mengelus wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Jari-jari Hinata perlahan bergeser ke bibir Naruto. Hinata kemudian mengelus bibir Naruto dan menatap _Blue Sapphire_-nya dengan lembut.

"Naruto-_kun_, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidurlah bersamaku. Walaupun ranjang ini kecil, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, dengan ranjang kecil ini aku semakin dekat dengan Naruto-_kun_. Seolah-olah Naruto-_kun_ menjagaku di saat aku terlelap. Aku juga bisa mendengar desahan napas serta dengkuran kecil Naruto-_kun_. Aku suka mendengar suara napas dan dengkuran Naruto-kun saat tertidur. Suara itu terdengar seolah-olah Naruto-_kun_ sangat nyaman tidur bersamaku sehingga Naruto-_kun_ tidak rela untuk terbangun. Aku merasa nyaman karena aku bisa lebih dekat dengan kehangatan tubuhmu di saat aku tertidur, suamiku yang kucinta. Jadi, walaupun ranjangnya kecil, aku merasa nyaman, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tertegun. Perkataan Hinata membuatnya terharu. Naruto hampir saja meneteskan air mata. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia harus memperlakukan Hinata layaknya seorang suami.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Maaf karena aku berkata begitu." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, suamiku. Ya sudah. Yuk kita kembali tidur." Ajak Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata."

***CHU***

Hinata memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di bibir Naruto. Naruto membalas kecupan itu dengan lembut.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Hinata."

Mereka pun bersiap untuk tidur. Namun sebelum tertidur, Naruto melirik wajah Hinata yang sudah memejamkan mata terlebih dulu darinya. Wajah Hinata yang tertidur terlihat sangat imut bagi Naruto.

**_"Hinata, aku berjanji akan membangun tempat tinggal yang lebih besar dan lebih layak untuk keluarga kecil kita. Tunggulah dengan sabar, istriku."_**

-oOoOo-

**-Beberapa bulan kemudian-**

Naruto sedang berada di _Amegakure_. Ia merupakan salah satu relawan _Konohagakure_ dalam sebuah program yang bernama** Bantuan Pembangunan Hidup dan Pemberdayaan Sumber Daya Manusia**.

Program itu dilaksanakan oleh _The Big Five_, yaitu Lima Negara Besar _Shinobi_ untuk membantu Negara-negara korban perang sekaligus memperbaiki dan mempererat hubungan dengan Negara-negara kecil korban perang tersebut. Tidak hanya Negara-negara _Ninja_ saja yang menjadi pusat perhatian program tersebut. Negara-negara non-_Shinobi_ juga diperhatikan dalam program tersebut.

Sementara itu di _Konoha_, Hinata sedang berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar. Semua orang yang ada di pasar menyapa istri calon _Hokage_ itu dengan ramah. Hinata dengan anggun membalas sapaan mereka. Semua penduduk _Konoha_ sudah mengenal Hinata sebagai seorang istri pahlawan _Konoha_ serta pahlawan dunia _Shinobi_. Karena itu, tak heran jika Hinata sering disapa oleh penduduk disana.

"Oh. Istri calon _Hokage_ sedang berbelanja bahan makanan, nih?" Sapa seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata.

"Eh? Kurenai-_sensei_?" Kata Hinata kaget.

"_Ohayou,_ Hinata."

"_Ohayou mo, sensei_. Bagaimana kabar anda dan Mirai, _sensei_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku dan Mirai sehat-sehat saja kok. Mirai sudah bisa mandiri bahkan di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Jadi dia tidak akan menangis walaupun kutinggal dirumah. Sepertinya dia mewarisi keberaniannya dari ayahnya."

Hinata ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan gurunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan suamimu, Hinata? Kuharap rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja ya." Tanya Kurenai

"Emm. Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja, _sensei_. Selama ini kami juga jarang bertengkar. Aku bersyukur karena sudah menjadi istri Naruto-_kun. _Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-_kun_."

"Begitu, ya? Aku lega sekali. Kalian berdua yang dulunya masih kecil dan polos sekarang sudah dewasa dan menjadi pasangan suami istri yang saling mencintai. Kuharap rumah tangga kalian berdua semakin harmonis ya, Hinata." Kata Kurenai tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hei. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu berbelanja?" Kata Kurenai.

"Boleh saja, _sensei_."

Mereka pun berbelanja bersama. Namun sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata merasakan hal yang aneh. Ia merasa pusing dan mual. Sebagai mantan gurunya, Kurenai menyadari keanehan mantan muridnya itu.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Kurenai khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sensei_. Bagaimana jika kita ke situ dulu?" Ajak Hinata menunjuk sebuah kios penjual sayuran.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke kios penjual sayuran langganan Hinata.

"Wah, istri pahlawan _Konoha_. Pelanggan terbaik saya. Anda mau berbelanja apa, Hinata-_san_?" Tanya ibu-ibu penjual sayur.

"Iya, bibi. Saya ingin melihat-lihat dulu, ya." Kata Hinata.

Hinata dan Kurenai mengecek semua bumbu dan sayuran dengan teliti. Namun...

***BRUK***

Semua orang yang berada di kios tersebut kaget, termasuk Kurenai. Bahkan orang-orang yang berada di luar kios tersebut juga kaget.

"HINATA?"

Kurenai menghampiri Hinata yang tiba-tiba tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata-_san_, anda kenapa? Bicaralah denganku." Kata ibu-ibu penjual sayur.

Kurenai yang tak kalah khawatirnya dengan sigap menggendong Hinata. Walaupun sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga, kekuatan Kurenai tetap tak bisa dianggap sebelah mata.

"Bibi, maafkan kami ya. Bisakah kami menitip belanjaan kami? Saya harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit." Kata Kurenai.

"Ehh? Ohh. Baiklah." Jawab ibu-ibu penjual sayur terbata-bata.

Kurenai membawa Hinata menuju rumah sakit. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan sedang agar tidak membuat tubuh Hinata terguncang.

.

.

**-Sementara itu-**

Naruto telah kembali dari_ Amegakure_. Ia berjalan menuju kantor _Hokage_ bersama relawan lainnya.

"Hei, Naruto-_san_. Bagaimana kalau kita minum sake dulu sebelum ke Kantor _Hokage_?" Ajak seorang _Shinobi _yang juga merupakan salah satu relawan.

Namun, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan suatu firasat. Firasat itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin melaporkan hasil kerja kita secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, aku mau pulang untuk bertemu istriku. Mungkin lain kali saja." Jawab Naruto.

Walaupun agak kecewa, _Shinobi_ itu memaklumi Naruto.

Rombongan relawan itu berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dengan santai. Namun ditengah perjalanan...

"Naruto-_san_."

Tiba-tiba seorang _Kunoichi_ datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Anda harus ke rumah sakit. Istrimu. Dia.."

"Ada apa dengan istriku?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Istri anda tiba-tiba pingsan di pasar. Anda harus ke rumah sak..."

_Kunoichi_ itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Naruto langsung berlari cepat menuju rumah sakit.

"Cepat sekali?" Kata _Kunoichi_ itu kaget.

"Memang begitulah kehebatan Naruto-_san_. Beliau memiliki kecepatan yang tidak dapat kita lampaui." Kata _Shinobi _sebelumnya.

"Aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana dengan laporan kita? Berkas-berkas laporan itu kan masih dipegang Naruto-_san_. Naruto-_san_ langsung pergi tanpa menitipkan berkas-berkas itu kepada kita." Kata _Shinobi_ lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melaporkan hasil kerja kita di luar kepalaku. Daripada mengkhawatirkan berkas, lebih baik kita mendoakan Naruto-_san_ dan Hinata-_san_. Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja." Kata _Shinobi_ sebelumnya.

**-Sementara itu-**

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia melompat dari atap ke atap. Hanya satu yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Hinata. Ia berharap Hinata baik-baik saja.

**_"Hinata, aku sudah pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kamu juga pasti sangat merindukanku. Karena itu, kamu harus sehat-sehat saja. Tunggulah aku. Aku akan kesana."_**

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Naruto menghampiri petugas rumah sakit itu.

"Oh, Naruto-_san_. Istri anda ada di kamar nomor 16." Kata petugas rumah sakit itu.

Naruto langsung bergegas menuju kamar nomor 16. Sesampainya disana..

***BRAK***

"HINATA?"

Naruto membuka pintunya kuat-kuat. Ia berteriak karena khawatir. Namun..

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata sedang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Kondisinya terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Naruto-_kun_ ternyata sudah pulang?" Kata Hinata terlihat bahagia.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu pingsan tiba-tiba? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menyentuh tubuh istrinya.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto."

Suara seorang wanita yang berada di sofa rumah sakit itu mengagetkan Naruto.

"Eh? Kurenai-_sensei_? Sejak kapan anda kemari?" Tanya Naruto Heran.

"Aku sudah bersama Hinata sejak kami berbelanja bersama. Aku lah yang membawanya ke rumah sakit." Jawab Kurenai.

"Anda jadi seperti Shino saja." Kata Naruto terheran karena Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kurenai.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, _sensei_?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Lebih baik kau saja yang menjelaskannya, Hinata." Ujar Kurenai.

Naruto kemudian memandang Hinata dengan khawatir.

"Hinata, jika kamu merasa kurang sehat? Kenapa kamu memaksakan diri untuk berbelanja sendirian? Aku sangat khawatir, tahu." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun_. Bahan makanan di apartemen kita tinggal sedikit. Aku ingin membuatkanmu masakan yang spesial sebagai bentuk penyambutan Naruto-_kun_ yang pulang hari ini. Aku sangat merindukan Naruto-_kun_. Karena itu, aku memaksakan diri untuk berbelanja. Aku pasti membuatmu sangat khawatir. Maafkan aku." Kata Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, Hinata. Ya sudah. Jadi kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_. Sakura-_san_ mengatakan bahwa aku bisa pulang setelah istirahat beberapa menit. Karena Naruto-_kun_ sudah kembali, ayo kita pulang, Naruto-_kun_." Ajak Hinata.

Naruto merasa lega setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Maaf karena aku sedikit membentak tadi, Hinata."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mengerti, kok."

"Apa Hinata sudah bisa bergerak sekarang?"

"Sudah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku sudah tidak merasa pusing. Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka pun kemudian berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Tak lupa mereka pamit terlebih dahulu kepada Kurenai.

**_"Kalian benar-benar sudah dewasa ya, Naruto, Hinata."_** Gumam Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**-Sesampainya di apartemen-**

"HOEK."

Naruto mendengar suara Hinata. Ia kemudian menghampiri Hinata di dapur. Terlihat Hinata yang muntah-muntah di wastafel dapur mereka.

"Hinata, Apa kamu benar-benar serius baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata kemudian melirik Naruto. Ia menyadari kekhawatiran suaminya itu.

"Naruto-_kun_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

"Mengatakan apa, Hinata? Tolong jangan buat aku semakin khawatir."

Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak ingin Naruto terlarut dalam kekhawatiran kemudian menghampiri Suaminya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan kekar Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Naruto merasakan ketenangan di saat Hinata mengelus kedua tangannya. Hinata yang ingin menghilangkan kekhawatiran Naruto dengan lembut berkata..

"Aku hamil, Naruto-_kun_."

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Satu detik_**

**_Dua detik_**

**_Tiga detik_**

**_.*##**-_()?_**

**_::;'-y():_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Eh?"_**

Mata Naruto membelalak. Ia tampak merasa bahagia mendengar hal itu. Namun, ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi apakah ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kamu bilang apa, Hinata? coba katakan sekali lagi." Kata Naruto.

Hinata kemudian dengan lembut kembali mengatakan..

"Aku hamil, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto memandang kedua bola mata Hinata dengan lembut. Ia melihat bahwa _Lavender Amethys_t itu tidak membohonginya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Hinata!"

"Aku hamil, Naruto-_kun_."

"Sekali lagi, Hinata!"

"Aku hamil, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kumohon. Sekali lagi, Hinata!"

Hinata melihat kedua bola mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca akan kebahagiaan. Walaupun ia sudah memberikan jawabannya, Hinata tetap akan menjawab Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, apakah kamu tidak mempercayaiku? Aku hamil, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mengandung anak kita. Anak yang merupakan benih cinta kita berdua."

Naruto tersenyum gembira. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar kabar yang Hinata sampaikan.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku percaya. Aku hanya ingin kamu mengucapkan itu berkali-kali-_ttebayo_." Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

Hinata baru pertama kali melihat Naruto menangis. Namun, ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah air mata bahagia.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?" Tanya Naruto protes.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_. Aku ingin mengatakannya di rumah. Aku tidak nyaman mengatakan hal itu di rumah sakit." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku akan menjadi ayah-_ttebayo_. Dan Hinata akan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak kita." Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

Hinata bahagia mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kedua mata Hinata juga mengeluarkan air mata. Ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan Naruto yang juga merupakan kebahagiannya. Ia tak tahan untuk segera memeluk Naruto.

***GREP***

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_. Karena kamu sudah memberikan kebahagiaan untukku." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia mengelus punggung dan rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kamu telah memberikanku kebahagiaan, Hinata. Terima kasih karena sudah mengandung anak kita. Kamu akan menjadi ibu, dan aku akan menjadi ayah untuk anak-anak kita. Aku akan menjadi ayah. Benar-benar akan menjadi ayah-_ttebayo_."

Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.  
Keduanya semakin terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan.

Naruto kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaannya. Hinata juga membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut. Ciuman itu terasa memabukkan, mengharukan, dan membahagiakan bagi mereka.  
Hinata sangat bahagia karena telah mengandung anak yang berasal dari benih cinta Naruto kepada Hinata. Naruto juga sangat bahagia karena Hinata telah mengandung anak mereka.

Setelah sudah cukup lama terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan, mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Hinata, apa kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, Naruto-_kun_. Tadi di rumah sakit Kurenai-sensei membawa makanan untukku. Kalau Naruto-_kun_?" Kata Hinata.

"Belum, Hinata." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kok belum? Naruto-_kun_ mau makan apa? Aku tadi sempat membeli sedikit bahan makanan. Biar aku memasak untuk Naruto-_kun_."

"Tidak, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa kok jika aku tidak makan sekarang." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Tapi.."

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hinata, aku bisa menahan lapar untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kamu. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk memasak. Ayo kita ke kamar. Kamu harus istirahat. Aku akan menjagamu, Hinata." Ajak Naruto.

Hinata yang merasakan bahwa jari Naruto mengelus lembut bibirnya hanya menuruti perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto marah. Mereka kemudian menuju ke kamar mereka. Naruto membantu Hinata yang masih terlihat lemas berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Kemudian, ia membaringkan Hinata di ranjang mereka.

Naruto tidak ikut berbaring di ranjang. Ia duduk di kursi agar ia dapat memastikan bahwa Hinata telah terlelap. Namun..

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo tidur." Ajak Hinata dengan ekspresi manja sambil menarik baju Naruto.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku harus memastikan bahwa kamu sudah tertidur. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kamu tertidur." Kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin kamu tidur bersamaku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kamu tidak ada di sampingku. Jika kamu di sampingku, aku pasti akan tertidur nyenyak. Ayo tidur, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tidak tahan dengan suara manja Hinata. Suara manja Hinata seakan-akan menjadi magnet baginya untuk menuruti permintaan Hinata.

"Fuh. Dasar istriku yang manja. Baiklah. Aku juga akan tidur." Kata Naruto sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

Naruto kemudian berbaring bersama Hinata. Sebelum memejamkan mata, Naruto mengecup bibir dan kening Hinata. Hinata bahagia akan perlakuan romantis Naruto kepadanya. Setelah diberi kecupan manis oleh Naruto, Hinata kemudian memejamkan matanya terlebih dulu dari Naruto.

Naruto berusaha untuk memastikan apakah istrinya sudah tertidur pulas. Setelah mengetahui bahwa istrinya sudah tertidur, ia memandang wajah polos Hinata. Ia terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata yang masih terlihat walaupun sedang tidur.

**_"Kamu adalah permata yang paling berharga bagiku, Hinata. Terima kasih karena telah menjadikanku suamimu. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi istriku. Terima kasih atas cinta yang kamu berikan untukku sejak dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."_**

Naruto kemudian mengecup bibir dan kening Hinata sekali lagi. Ia melihat wajah tertidur Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia.

**_"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, sebentar lagi kalian akan mempunyai cucu-ttebayo. Kalian pasti bahagia dan bangga denganku. Aku tidak akan sendiri lagi karena Hinata akan selalu menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku. Aku sangat bahagia karena telah bersatu dengan Hinata dalam sebuah keluarga. Karena itu, tolong lindungilah keluarga baruku ini, lindungilah rumah tangga kami, dan lindungilah cinta kami berdua."_**

**_"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Neji, awasilah keluarga kecil kami."_**

**_Chapter 3 END_**

* * *

Chapter tiga ini adalah inspirasi saya sendiri berdasarkan sebuah teori atau lebih tepatnya imajinasi saya yang berlebihan tentang rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Saya beranggapan bahwa setelah NaruHina menikah, mereka harus tinggal selama beberapa hari di kediaman klan Hyuga untuk lebih mendekatkan diri dengan masing-masing pihak, terutama Hiashi dan Hanabi. Setelah selesai berbulan madu, NaruHina pindah ke apartemen Naruto. Satu-satunya properti yang Naruto miliki. Mereka pindah karena Hinata ingin hidup berdua dengan Naruto. Namun, Naruto merasa bahwa apartemennya tidak layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Denga sisa tabungan yang ia punya, Ia berencana membangun sebuah rumah megah layak huni yang dapat kita lihat di akhir credit _The Last Naruto The Movie._

Baiklah. Saatnya untuk me-_reply_.

**\- yudi** **: **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, sob.:)

**\- hyuugazila :** Wah. Ga nyangka anda bisa terharu dengan cerita gaje saya. Terima kasih, sob.:D

**\- hqhqhq :** Wah terima kasih sudah menunggu cerita chap 2 saya, sob. Saya lupa itu doujin siapa. Yang pasti akhir doujinnya Hinata berlari memeluk Naruto setelah Naruto mengatakan _"I Love You."_ Setelah itu _Henge no Jutsu-_nya dibatalkan. hehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca.:D

**\- zan :** Thank you, sob.:)

**\- entahla :** Maksud anda yang _**chap 1**_ ya, sob? Menurut saya, Naruto hanya dapat terbang jika menggunakan _Rikudo Sennin Mode_. Di movie _The Last_, Naruto tidak menggunakan_ Rikudo Sennin Mode_. Menurut saya bukan karena hilang atau tidak mau menggunakannya, tapi lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakannya. Saya punya teori. Kenapa Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan _Rikudo Sennin Mode_ di movie _The Last_? Anggaplah Naruto mempunyai _**10**_ Chakra Kurama. Saat pertarungan Naruto dengan Toneri, Naruto mengeluarkan_** 9**_ dari _**10** _Chakra Kurama dalam bentuk fisik keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan **_1_ **Chakra sisanya masih ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Kalau semuanya dikeluarkan, Naruto bisa mati. Karena itulah Naruto hanya dapat menggunakan_ Bijuu Mode _biasa saat melawan Toneri. Walaupun di dalam Naruto juga terdapat sedikit Chakra kedelapan _Bijuu_ lainnya, Jika Kurama dikeluarkan secara penuh, Naruto tetap akan sekarat dan akhirnya mati karena Kurama adalah _Bijuu_ orinya Naruto. Kalau melayang saat bertarung dengan Toneri, menurut saya itu cuma karena gravitasi yang rendah di bulan. Naruto dapat terbiasa melayang di bulan karena Ia juga dapat terbang jika menggunakan _Rikudo Sennin Mode_. Hehe. Anyway, Thank you sudah berkunjung, sob.:)

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun tetap saya harapkan.:)

* * *

**OMAKE**

**-9 bulan kemudian-**

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Iya, Hinata?" Jawab Naruto yang membawa segelas susu hangat yang dikhususkan untuk ibu hamil.

"Apakah kamu sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita? Kata Sakura-_san_, kemungkinan besar anak kita adalah laki-laki." Kata Hinata.

"Hmm.. Laki-laki, ya?"  
Naruto sejenak memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk anak mereka.

"Aku sudah memikirkan banyak nama untuk anak kita. Tapi, aku bingung harus memilih yang mana-**_ttebayo_**." Kata Naruto kebingungan.

Setelah Hinata selesai menghabiskan susu tersebut, Naruto bersiap menuju dapur. Namun, saat Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursi, suatu benda terlihat jatuh dari kantongnya.

Benda itu berputar dan menggelinding di lantai dengan cepat. Naruto mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah baut. Baut itu akan ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki pipa saluran air. Setelah mengambilnya, ia teringat akan Neji serta ayahnya.

"Hei, Hinata. Aku menemukan nama yang bagus." Kata Naruto.

"Apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Boruto. Aku mendapat inspirasi setelah memikirkan ayahku dan Neji. Bagaimana, Hinata?" Kata Naruto.

Hinata merasakan nama Boruto memiliki arti yang kuat. Ia terkesima dengan nama yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

"Nama yang bagus. Aku suka, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto juga merasa Boruto adalah nama yang bagus. Karena itu, mereka sepakat untuk menamakan anak laki-laki mereka dengan nama Boruto.

Naruto kemudian kembali menghampiri Hinata. Ia mengelus perut Hinata yang sudah membuncit. Kemudian, ia mengecup perut Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata sangat senang dan bahagia karena Naruto selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan penuh cinta.

**_"Hei, jagoan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Cepatlah lahir, Boruto. Kami berdua menunggumu."_**


	4. Himawari

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Typo(s), Gaje, Canon, After The Last Naruto The Movie**

**Chapter 4: Himawari**

Pagi hari memang sangat menyegarkan. Burung-burung bernyanyi bahagia saking segarnya udara pagi. Bulir-bulir embun yang membasahi dedaunan hijau menambah kesegaran suasana di pagi hari. Awan-awan putih yang menggumpal yang menemani matahari menambah keindahan pagi hari.

Di _Konoha_, berdirilah sebuah rumah sederhana namun megah. Rumah itu tak lain adalah rumah keluarga Naruto dan Hinata.

Sebelumnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membangun rumah karena ia merasa apartemennya terlalu kecil untuk mereka. Setelah anak pertama mereka lahir, Naruto mengungkapkan keinginannya kepada Hinata. Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan jika tinggal di apartemen. Namun Naruto tetap merasa bahwa apartemennya terlalu kecil. Karena keinginan suaminya yang begitu antusias terhadap rumah baru, Hinata pun menyetujuinya asalkan itu tidak terlalu menyusahkan Naruto.

Dengan tabungan yang dimiliki, Naruto dan Hinata menyewa seorang arsitek untuk merancang rumah mereka. Pasangan suami istri itu saling memberi ide dan saran tentang bagaimana interior dan eksterior rumah mereka.

Berkat rancangan arsitek yang berpengalaman serta seluruh pihak yang terlibat, rumah baru Naruto dan Hinata berhasil dibangun dengan begitu megahnya. Bahkan Patung para Hokage menghadap ke rumah baru mereka. Seakan-akan para Hokage terdahulu akan menjaga rumah mereka.

Hinata membuka jendela rumah dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi.

"_Kaa-chan_."

Tiba-tiba suara imut terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Hinata kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_Kaa-chan_, aku sudah siap."

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian melompat. Karena kaget melihat anaknya melompat seperti itu, secara reflek Hinata menangkap anak laki-lakinya yang menggemaskan.

"Boruto, kenapa kamu melompat seperti itu?"

"Abis, aku senang karena akan pergi bersama _Tou-chan_."

Hinata kemudian mengecup kening anak laki-laki yang ia sayangi. Hal itu membuat Boruto merasa kegirangan.

"Baiklah. Sebelum kita pergi, kita sarapan dulu ya, sayang."

Boruto mengangguk. Kemudian Hinata menudukkan Boruto di kursi meja makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Tou-san_ dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tou-chan masih di kamar dan belum keluar sejak tadi, _Kaa-chan_."

Mendengar itu membuat Hinata sedikit jengkel. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mereka untuk membangunkan suaminya yang benar-benar 'tukang tidur'.

"Naruto-_kuunnn_, banguuuunnn." Kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu. Namun...

"Lho? Naruto-_kun_ dimana?"

Hinata tidak melihat sosok Naruto di tempat tidur.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu dimana? Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata khawatir karena Naruto menghilang. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Naruto berharap ia membalas teriakannya. Namun...

***GREP***

Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata."

Hinata kaget saat seseorang yang sangat ia cinta tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ke…kenapa kamu mengagetkanku seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata protes.

"Hehe. Apa kamu lupa kalau aku suka menjahili kamu?" Jawab Naruto.

Namun, bukannya senang dengan pelukan Naruto, Hinata malah terlihat cemberut. Naruto menyadari hal itu. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja salah. Seharusnya kamu yang membangunkanku. Bukan aku. Apa kamu lupa jika anak yang ada di dalam rahimku ingin dibangunkan olehmu?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto kaget. Ia benar-benar lupa akan keinginan istrinya. Sebelum tidur, Hinata berpesan agar Naruto membangunkannya serta Boruto pada jam 6 pagi. Karena itu merupakan keinginan anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya.

Benar. Saat ini, Hinata sedang hamil. Ia mengandung anak kedua dari benih cinta mereka. Saat hamil, Hinata sering ngidam yang aneh-aneh.

Saat Hinata mengandung Boruto, Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu ngidam. Ketika Hinata ngidam untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto sangat kewalahan menghadapi istrinya karena permintaannya aneh-aneh. Bahkan mereka sempat bertengkar dan pisah ranjang karena Naruto tidak memenuhi keinginan istrinya. Namun setelah berkonsultasi dengan teman-temannya, Naruto menyadari kebodohannya yang telah mengabaikan Hinata.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan ngidam yang sedang dialami istrinya, Naruto bergegas untuk meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan berjanji akan berusaha memenuhi semua keinginannya saat ngidam.

"Hiks. Hiks."

Naruto melihat Hinata menangis. Hal itu membuat dirinya bingung.

"Hi..Hinata. Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Naruto berusaha menggapai wajah Hinata dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kamu jahat. Aku pikir kamu diculik oleh orang yang ingin mencelakakan kamu. Aku khawatir. Aku takut kehilangan kamu."

Naruto merasa bersalah mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Kemudian, ia memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hinata, kamu tidak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu ada di samping kamu, memegang tangan kamu, memeluk kamu, dan mencium kamu. Aku tidak akan pernah hilang dari hadapanmu. Aku janji, Hinata."

Naruto kemudian mengecup kening Hinata. Setelah itu, ia kembali memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang senang dengan kecupan hangat Naruto kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku selalu percaya padamu."

Tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia menggapai wajah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto kaget keheranan. Hinata mengelus wajah suaminya yang begitu imut di matanya. Naruto yang heran kemudian memandang mata Hinata. Naruto mengerti keinginan Hinata hanya dengan melihat matanya saja. Mata itu menunjukkan keinginan cinta yang begitu besar terhadap Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata kini saling bertatapan. Kedua bola mata _Blue Sapphire_ itu menatap _Lavender Amethyst _Hinata dengan penuh cinta. Keduanya seakan mabuk oleh tatapan cinta mereka. Setelah puas memandang kesempurnaan mereka masing-masing, Naruto menutup mata perlahan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Hinata pun mengerti dan segera menutup matanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Dan...

***DOK DOK DOK***

"_Tou-chan_,_ Kaa-chan_, kenapa lama sekali sih?"

Suara Boruto yang kesal menghentikan niat mereka untuk berciuman. Untung saja Hinata tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Jika tidak, akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak semestinya untuk anak seumuran Boruto.

"Emmm.. Iya… Sebentar lagi ya, nak. Kami sedang bersiap-siap." Kata Naruto.

Naruto segera mengemas berbagai keperluan mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Namun...

"Naruto-_kun_."

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata merapikan kerah kemeja Naruto yang semrawutan. Kemudian.

***Chu***

***Chu***

***Chu***

***Chu***

***Chu***

Hinata mengecup wajah Naruto sebanyak lima kali dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Hei hei, Hinata. Ahaha. Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ bertanya? Apa kamu tidak suka?" Tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku kaget saja. Kamu menciumku dengan cepat. Aku jadi kegelian. Hehe." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Senyum yang selalu membuat Hinata tergila-gila.

"Hehe. Bagaimana jika kita berangkat sekarang, sayang? Kasihan Boruto sudah menunggu kita dari tadi."

"Oh iya. Sebaiknya kita berangkat. Ayo Hinata."

Naruto, Hinata, dan Boruto pun menuju Taman Rekreasi Konoha.

**-oOoOo- **

**-Di Taman Rekreasi Konoha-**

Keluarga Uzumaki sudah tiba di Taman Rekreasi Konoha. Di tempat itu terdapat banyak sekali jenis permainan yang seru dan menantang. Keluarga Uzumaki mencoba banyak sekali permainan. Mereka memainkan permainan yang ringan seperti permainan berhadiah.

Hinata juga ingin mencoba permainan ekstrim seperti _Roller Coaster_. Namun Naruto melarang Hinata karena masih dalam masa kehamilan. Hinata bahkan memaksakan keinginannya dengan alasan ia sedang ngidam. Namun, Naruto sebagai suami tidak kehilangan ketegasannya. Ia tetap tidak memperbolehkan Hinata untuk bermain permainan ekstrim.

Namun...

"Naruto-_kun_. Kelihatannya disana sangat ramai. Ayo kita lihat."

Naruto menuruti ajakan Hinata. Mereka kemudian bergegas menuju sebuah stan permainan yang bernama 'Rumah Hantu'.

Sesampainya di stan tersebut, Naruto protes karena yang dikunjunginya adalah rumah Hantu.

"Hi...Hinata. Ke...kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Ini permintaan buah hati kita, sayang."

"Tidak. Apa kamu tau bahayanya tempat ini bagi ibu hamil sepertimu?"

"Naruto-_kun_. Tapi ini memang keinginan buah hati yang ada di kandunganku. Lagipula, tidak ada peringatan untuk ibu hamil dilarang masuk. Kumohon. Sekali ini saja. Ya?" Mohon Hinata.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memohon dengan wajah imutnya membuat Naruto menjadi tidak tahan.

"Tapi kamu harus memelukku erat-erat jika ketakutan." Kata Naruto.

"Eehh? Jadi bener boleh?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya. Tapi hanya sekali saja. Setelah itu kita pulang." Jawab Naruto

Hinata sangat senang. Keluarga Uzumaki pun kemudian ikut mengantri untuk bermain di rumah hantu tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Keluarga Uzumaki akhirnya mendapat giliran untuk masuk. Rumah Hantu ini memiliki dua pintu masuk dimana setiap orang yang berada dari pintu satu akan bertemu dengan setiap orang dari pintu dua di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin. Satu pintu hanya dapat dimasuki lima orang dalam satu antrian.

**-Di Rumah Hantu-  
**  
Keluarga Uzumaki telah memasuki rumah hantu di pintu 1. Sepanjang perjalanan, seperti biasa Naruto terlihat begitu ketakutan. Begitu juga dengan Boruto yang selalu menutup wajahnya dengan baju Hinata. Sepertinya rasa takut Boruto terhadap hantu diwariskan dari ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya, walaupun sedikit terkejut dengan hantu-hantu yang ditampilkan, ia tidak menunjukkan rasa takut yang berlebihan seperti suami dan anak-anaknya. Sebaliknya, Hinata malah terlihat menikmati wahana tersebut.

"MAAUU KEEMAANAA?"

"GYYAAAA."

Suara-suara hantu yang menyeramkan tentu sangat mengagetkan para peserta. Apalagi jika sosok makhluk menyeramkan tersebut menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka. Hal itu tentu membuat mereka ketakutan. Di antara teriakan para peserta, suara teriakan Naruto lah yang paling keras. Dua orang lain yang bersama mereka menjadi sedikit heran melihat teriakan sang pahlawan yang begitu keras.

"Na...Naruto-_kun_. Teriakan kamu keras banget." Kata Hinata.

"Ma..maaf, Hinata. Hehe."

Rombongan pintu 1 melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, rombongan pintu 1 menabrak sesuatu.

"H..hei, a..ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kita menabrak rombongan pintu 2." Jawab orang yang satu pintu dengan Naruto.

"Ma..maaf ya sudah menabrak. Abisnya di sini gelap banget. Aku tidak tahan. Aku...Aku takut. Aku ingin keluar. Huaaaa." Kata salah satu orang di rombongan pintu 2.

"I...iya. Ayo kita keluar bersama." Kata salah satu orang di rombongan pintu 1.

Rombongan pintu 2 akhirnya bertemu dengan rombongan pintu 1. Menandakan bahwa pintu keluar sudah mulai dekat. Hal itu membuat makhluk-makhluk yang ada di rumah hantu itu semakin menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan awal mereka masuk. Seperti pembunuh bergergaji yang berlumuran darah, Sadako yang keluar dari sumur, arwah-arwah penasaran, dan lain sebagainya. Walaupun hanya bohongan, hal itu cukup membuat Naruto berteriak ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Sampai-sampai di akhir perjalanan, ia melompat dan memeluk seseorang tanpa mengetahui atau peduli siapa yang dipeluknya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut...

"Selamat. Kalian berhasil melewati rumah hantu kita dalam waktu 24 menit 32 detik. Kalian akan mendapat suvenir gratis dari kami."

Mendengar rekor dan hasil yang mereka dapat membuat Hinata senang. Boruto yang awalnya ketakutan kini kembali lega karena sudah keluar dari tempat itu. Ditambah dengan hadiah yang akan mereka peroleh membuat dirinya senang.

"_Kaa-chan_. Kita akan dapat hadiah." Seru Boruto.

"Iya sayang. Kamu senang kan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tentu. Hehe." Jawab Boruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-_kun_? Kamu dengar pengumuman itu? Kita..."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Aku tidak ingin lihat. Aku tidak ingin lihat." Kata Naruto ketakutan sambil menutup matanya.

"Hei. Bisakah kamu lepaskan aku?" Kata seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Eh?"

Naruto menyadari bahwa ia sudah keluar dari rumah hantu. Ia merasa lega dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah maafkan aku. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal suaramu." Kata Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Ka..kau kan?" Kata Naruto kaget.

"Eh? Kau Naruto kan?" Kata wanita itu.

"I..iya. Kau.. Siapa?"

Wanita itu sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kau tidak kenal aku?" Kata wanita itu protes.

"Ma..maaf. Aku hanya lupa namamu. Hehe." Kata Naruto.

Wanita itu kecewa dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Huft. Naruto, aku ini Shion."

Naruto sejenak berusaha mengingat nama yang tidak asing baginya.

"Shion. Shion. Shion? Oh. Kau Shion pemimpin negara iblis kan?" Kata Naruto.

"Huh. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga." Kata Shion kesal.

"Maaf. Haha. Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baik. Kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja sejak meninggalkanku. Ngomong-ngomong kau memotong rambutmu ya? Pantas saja awalnya aku tidak menyadari kalau kau Naruto." Kata Shion.

"Iya. Rambut panjang sedikit membuatku risih. Tapi tetap saja aku tampan. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang bertamasya bersama dua orang temanku di belakang." Jawab Shion.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat dua wanita teman Shion. Kedua teman Shion melongo melihat Naruto.

"Salam kenal." Sapa Naruto ramah kepada kedua wanita itu.

Kedua wanita itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"KYAAA. Jadi ini Naruto-_senpai_? Tampan banget. Salam kenal, Naruto-_senpai_." Jawab kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

Naruto bingung dengan ekspresi berlebihan kedua teman Shion. Sedangkan Shion hanya tertawa melihat mereka.

"Mereka berdua ini penggemarmu loh." Kata Shion menjelaskan.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya karena sedikit canggung dengan suasana itu. Sedangkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata memperhatikan dia dari belakang.

"_Tou-chan_. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Boruto dari belakang.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia melihat Boruto yang mengajaknya pulang. Kemudian ia melirik wajah Hinata yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut.

"Eh. Iya. Maaf sebelumnya. Aku ingin perkenalkan keluargaku. Anak laki-laki ini adalah anakku, Boruto. Dan yang disampingnya adalah Hinata, istriku." Kata Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar itu kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Hai. Namaku Shion. Salam kenal." Kata Shion ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hi..Hinata Uzumaki. Salam kenal juga." Kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada sikap Hinata yang terlihat murung.

"Wah. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto mempunyai istri secantik ini. Anakmu juga sangat imut. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Shion.

"Emmm.. Terima kasih. Namanya Boruto." Jawab Hinata.

"Wah. Nama yang bagus. Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, Naruto. Kami masih ingin menikmati wahana yang lain. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Shion.

"Iya. Kami juga akan segera pulang. Kami pamit dulu." Pamit Naruto.

Naruto dan keluarganya kemudian pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto berbicara banyak hal kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan suaminya sambil menunduk. Hal itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

"Hinata. Kenapa kamu terlihat murung?"

Hinata berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto.

"Anu. Kamu terlihat sangat akrab dengan wanita berambut pirang tadi. Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Hinata

"Oh. Dia adalah kenalanku disaat misi untuk menyegel Moryou, Hinata. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kamu tidak pernah cerita kepadaku."

Naruto melihat ekspresi Hinata. Ia menyadari bahwa istrinya cemburu terhadap hubungannya dengan Shion.

"Hi...Hinata. Aku dan dia cuma berteman kok. Kamu jangan terlalu serius begitu dong, sayang."

"A...aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-_kun_." Kata Hinata.

"Be..benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Bahkan setelah sampai di rumah, suasana diantara mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Hal itu membuat Naruto gelisah.

**-oOoOo- **

**-Di kamar-**

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?"

"Maaf. Aku sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Lain kali saja ya."

"Huft. Baiklah. _Oyasumi_, Hinata."

"_Oyasumi_, Naruto-_kun_"

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun, Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun menutup matanya, ia tidak juga terlelap. Kemudian ia menatap Hinata yang sudah tertidur. Wajah Hinata yang terlelap terlihat begitu polos dan manis bagi Naruto. Setelah menatap wajahnya, ia menyadari bahwa Hinata masih cemburu akan hubungannya dengan Shion.

"Hinata. Maafkan aku ya karena sudah membuatmu cemburu."

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. Kemudian ia keluar dari rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan Sai.

"Oh, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baru saja ingin pulang. Kenapa kau terlihat murung? Apa kau tidak bisa memuaskan istrimu?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Grrhh. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Ahahaha. Benarkah begitu? Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum di kedai sake?" Ajak Sai.

Naruto menerima ajakan Sai untuk minum. Setidaknya dengan minum, ia bisa sedikit tenang. Naruto hanya minum sedikit agar ia tidak mabuk. Setelah puas minum-minum, Naruto mengantar Sai ke rumahnya karena ia mabuk berat.

"Permisi." Kata Naruto mengetuk pintu.

Pintu rumah Sai dibukakan oleh istrinya, Ino.

"Naruto? A...apa yang terjadi dengan suamiku?" Tanya Ino cemas.

"Tenang saja. Ia hanya mabuk. Selain itu, aku ingin curhat."

Ino yang keheranan kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Bersama, mereka mengangkat Sai yang mabuk ke tempat tidur. Setelah itu, Ino mendengarkan permasalahan Naruto.

"Jadi begitu? Hinata bersikap aneh kepadamu. Dan kau menyadari bahwa ia cemburu terhadapmu. Kau sudah berubah ya, Naruto."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Pada awal hubungan kalian, kalian adalah pasangan yang terlihat begitu polos. Apalagi kau sering sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan Hinata. Tapi sekarang, kamu langsung menyadari bahwa ia cemburu."

"Benarkah? Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin aku sudah berubah. Memang dulu saat Hinata ngambek, aku juga bisa ikutan marah sehingga menyebabkan pertengkaran. Namun, aku tidak ingin menimbulkan pertengkaran lagi."

"Hmmm. Bagus deh. Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Naruto kemudian melirik semua bagian rumah mereka yang penuh dengan bunga. Ia melirik bunga yang menarik hatinya. Kemudian ia bergerak untuk menghampiri bunga itu.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku menemukan apa yang kubutuhkan."

**-oOoOo-**

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Hinata kemudian mencari suaminya. Ia melihat suaminya sedang menonton TV.

"Naruto-_kun_."

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Aku diajak Sakura-san dan Ino-san jalan-jalan ke festival kembang api. Aku mau minta izin berangkat."

"Oh. Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya, Hinata."

Hinata segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia berpamitan kepada Boruto sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Setelah Naruto melihat Hinata sudah jauh dari penglihatannya, ia memanggil Boruto.

"Ada apa, _Tou-chan_?"

"Cepat siap-siap. Kita akan pergi ke sungai."

**-oOoOo-**

**-Di sebuah sungai-**

"Sial. Aku hanya mendapat lima ekor ikan." Kata Boruto kesal.

"Haha. Sepertinya hal ini tidak cocok dengan anak yang tidak sabaran sepertimu. Memancing adalah kegiatan yang dapat melatih kesabaranmu."

Mendengar ceramah ayahnya membuat Boruto sedikit kesal.

"Emang _Tou-chan_ dapat berapa?" Tanya Boruto sambil melirik keranjang ayahnya.

Betapa kesalnya ia karena mengetahui bahwa ayahnya tidak mendapat ikan seekorpun.

"Jangan sok menceramah. Keranjang _Tou-chan _saja kosong." Protes Boruto.

"Oohh. Jadi kau menantangku, nak?"

Boruto semakin kesal dengan tingkah ayahnya.

"Siapa yang menantangmu? Aku kan hanya kesal." Pikir Boruto.

"Ahahaha. Baiklah jika kau menantangku, nak." Tantang Naruto.

"Huh. Aku aku sudah bilang aku tidak menantangmu. Tapi boleh saja kalau begitu. Ayo bertanding, _Tou-chan_."

Keduanya kemudian bersiap membuat segel.

_"Kagebunshin no Jutsu."_ Teriak mereka bersamaan.

**-oOoOo- **

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kita berpisah disini ya. Sampai jumpa semua." Kata Ino dan Sakura.

"Iya. Terima kasih teman-teman. Aku merasa lebih baik. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hinata berjalan sampai kerumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ia menjadi gelisah kembali.

"Huft. Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini sih?"

Kemudian dengan mengambil napas yang panjang, ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri nasai_, Hinata."

Hinata kaget mendengar suara Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada di balik pintu.

"Na...naru..."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik kepala Hinata dan memberikan kecupan penuh cinta kepada istrinya.

"Na...Naruto-_kun_?" Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kamu pasti lapar. Mari kita makan, sayang."

Hinata mengikuti suaminya yang mengantarnya ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Na...Naruto-_kun_. Ini..."

Betapa kagetnya Hinata ketika melihat begitu banyak lampion warna-warni menerangi halaman belakang rumah mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan begitu banyak bunga Matahari yang menghiasi halaman rumahnya.

"Silahkan duduk, sayang." Kata Naruto ramah.

Hinata segera duduk. Ia melihat meja yang ia gunakan diterangi oleh lilin yang membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang jelas ia merasa senang akan perlakuan Naruto.

"Makanannya akan siap selama 20 menit lagi, Hinata. Jadi kamu sabar ya." Kata Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk meskipun sedikit bingung.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena kamu."

Hinata tetap tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. Namun, ia tetap ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kamu pasti cemburu karena Shion."

"I...itu..." Hinata mencoba mengelak

"Hinata, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kepadamu bahwa aku dan Shion hanyalah teman. Tidak ada hal lain di antara kami. Percaya samaku."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar, Hinata. Aku hanya mencintai kamu dengan segenap hatiku."

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata sangat terharu. Ia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"Naruto-_kun_. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Aku mungkin sedikit sensitif karena kehamilanku. Hanya saja, saat itu kamu memeluknya."

"Eh?" Naruto kaget mendengar itu. Ia lupa bahwa ia memeluk Shion sebelumnya di depan mata Hinata.

"Kamu...kamu memeluknya. Kamu tahu tidak banyak yang mengomentari kita saat itu. Hal itu membuatku sakit. Aku..."

***GREP***

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Saat itu sangat gelap. Dan aku ketakutan sehingga tidak menyadari siapa yang kupeluk. Kumohon, jangan memikirkan terlalu jauh hal itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Jangan pedulikan perkataan orang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Kemudian ia menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Kamu telah mengubah diriku menjadi lebih baik. Dulu, sekarang, dan selama-lamanya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata sangat terharu. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Hinata menghirup aroma suaminya yang begitu memabukkan dirinya.

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, sayang. Aku memaafkan kamu. Maafkan aku juga yak arena bersikap seperti itu. Seharusnya aku harus bersikap lebih dewasa. Maaf karena sikap kekanak-kanakkanku."

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata"

Naruto dan Hinata terhanyut dalam cinta. Mereka saling mempererat pelukan mereka seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"I...itu, dari rumah kita kan?" Kata Hinata kaget.

"Iya. Kembang api itu dari rumah kita. Lihatlah disana."

Hinata melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ternyata ia melihat Boruto yang menyalakan kembang api tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang kelima, Istriku."

"Eh?" Hinata sangat kaget karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Na...Naruto-_kun_. Maafkan aku. Aku lupa."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu semua karena ketika kamu hamil, kamu hanya akan selalu memikirkan anak-anak kamu. Kamu bahkan tidak akan peduli dengan tanggal. Karena kamu menunggu dan menanti-nantikan kedatangan buah hati kita."

"Ta...tapi..."

"Kamu sangat lucu ketika kebingungan, Hinata."

Naruto memamerkan seringainya di depan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin tergila-gila dengan suaminya.

"Lihatlah kembang api itu, Hinata. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata melihat langit yang dipenuhi kembang api. Kembang api tersebut menyambar langit dan membentuk bunga matahari. Seakan-akan bunga matahari itu bertebaran di langit.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata terheran dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia penasaran dengan maksud perkataan suaminya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Kemudian, muncul beberapa kagebunshin Naruto mengelilingi mereka. Para bunshin itu berubah menggunakan _Rikudo Sennin Mode_. Kemudian, mereka melompat ke atas dan menebarkan bunga-bunga matahari yang sangat indah.

Para bunshin itu menggunakan elemen angin untuk menyebarkan bunga matahari itu. Kemudian, dengan elemen angin itu...

**_"Happy 5th Year Anniversary."_**

Para bunshin membuat tulisan di langit dengan menggunakan bunga matahari yang bertebaran di angkasa.

Hinata sangat takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada di langit. Ia sangat terharu dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"Sayang. Kamu selalu tahu apa yang dapat membuatku bahagia. Terima kasih. Ini sungguh indah. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata Hinata terharu.

"Jadi aku tidak dicintai, nih?" Kata Boruto menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kami juga sangat mencintaimu, Boruto."

Naruto dan Hinata memeluk Boruto bersamaan. Boruto sangat bahagia dengan cinta yang diberikan orang tuanya kepadanya.

"Naruto-_kun_. Aku pikir aku sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk anak kedua kita." Kata Hinata.

"Benarkah? Jadi kita akan menamakan anak kita dengan nama apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata melihat langit yang dihiasi kembang api dan bunga-bunga matahari yang berterbangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Himawari?" Kata Hinata sambil menatap kedua bola mata _Sapphire Blue_ Naruto.

Naruto menatap _Lavender Amethyst_ Hinata dengan penuh cinta. Ia melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Menandakan bahwa ia tersipu malu dengan perlakuan Naruto yang begitu romantis.

"Nama yang indah, Hinata."

Naruto kemudian mengelus perut Hinata. Kemudian ia menarik Boruto untuk merasakan keberadaan adiknya.

"Bagaimana, Boruto?" Tanya Naruto.

"Perut _Kaa-chan_ terasa hangat. Adik pasti senang berada di sana." Kata Boruto sambil memeluk perut ibunya.

"Iya. Kehangatan seorang ibu adalah bukti cinta _Kaa-san_ terhadap kamu dan adikmu. Jadi sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku ingin kamu berjanji kepada _Tou-san_."

"Apa itu, _Tou-chan_?"

"Lindungilah _Kaa-san_ dan adikmu."

Boruto melihat tatapan ayahnya yang menaruh harapan besar pada dirinya. Ia bisa melihat senyum ayahnya yang begitu gagah. Dengan bahagia, Boruto membalas senyum ayahnya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah manis.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan melindungi _Kaa-chan_ dan Himawari. Karena itu, cepatlah lahir ke dunia ini, adikku. Hehe." Kata Boruto sambil mengelus perut ibunya.

Naruto sangat bangga mendengar janji anaknya. Hinata juga sangat bahagia akan keberanian anaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Makanan sudah terhidang di meja. Yaitu ikan bakar yang dimasak oleh Naruto. Mereka menikmati hidangan tersebut dengan lahap.

"Lezatnya. Apa kamu yang benar-benar memasaknya, sayang?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Hehe."

"_Kaa-chan_. Tadi kami bertanding menangkap ikan terbanyak. Dan coba tebak. Aku yang menang, lho."

"Benarkah ayahmu kalah? Wah. Itu sangat mengejutkan. Hihi."

"Aku tidak benar-benar kalah kok."

"_Tou-chan_. Tidak ada alasan jika kalah. Kalau kalah ya kalah saja. Tuh wajah Tou-chan memerah."

"Hihi. Iya. Wajah kamu lucu jika malu, sayang."

"Ahahaha."

Tawa kebahagiaan yang dihiasi dengan kembang api yang memenuhi langit, serta bunga-bunga matahari yang berterbangan di langit, seakan menjadi karya seni kelas atas yang menakjubkan.

Kebahagiaan yang ada di keluarga mereka menjadi kebahagiaan bagi seluruh warga Konoha. Para warga Konoha tentu akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai tontonan yang indah setelah mereka menyaksikan kembang api di festival kembang api. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tersalurkan dari kembang api yang berasal dari rumah Naruto.

Beginilah keluarga Uzumaki. Keluarga bahagia yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya dengan menebarkan cinta di setiap kehidupan mereka. Seorang suami yang telah menemukan kebahagiaan dari keluarganya, seorang istri yang telah memperoleh kebahagiaan dari keluarganya, dan anak-anak yang tidak pernah sedikitpun kekurangan cinta dari orang tua mereka.

**-oOoOo- **

**-5 tahun kemudian-**

"Hoaaamm."

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya karena sedikit gatal. Setelah itu, ia ingin memberi ucapan selamat pagi kepada istrinya. Namun...

"_Ohayou_, Hina..."

Naruto tidak mendapati istrinya di tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama lagi. Sebaiknya aku bangun. Tidur terlalu lama juga tidak baik buat kesehatan. Lagipula, hari ini kami sekeluarga akan pergi jalan-jalan." Kata Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia kemudian segera mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia keluar kamar melihat Hinata sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata melihat Naruto dalam keadaan segar. Ia kemudian membalas senyumnya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk suaminya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu sudah bangun? Apa kamu mau kubuatkan sarapan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku akan mengambilnya. Karena kelihatannya kamu sibuk. Kamu sedang apa?"

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan melihat Hinata sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Hinata. Kenapa kamu menjahit syal lagi? Kan aku sudah punya." Tanya Naruto.

"Ini untuk anak-anak kita, sayang. Karena ini musim dingin, aku tidak ingin anak-anak kedinginan saat kita jalan-jalan nanti."

"Begitu kah? Ya sudah. Aku ingin sarapan dulu, setelah itu aku akan berlatih."

Naruto kemudian mengecup bibir istrinya. Setelah itu, ia menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia memutuskan untuk berlatih di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Hinata yang hampir selesai menyelesaikan jahitannya dikejutkan oleh Boruto dan Himawari yang berlari menuju ayahnya. Ia kaget saat Himawari hampir terpeleset. Untung saja Himawari memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

"_Tou-chan_, ayo kita main."

Kedua anak itu melompat dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang kaget kemudian terjatuh di tumpukan salju. Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak-anaknya.

"Hei. Bukankah sudah ibu bilang untuk tidak keluar rumah tanpa alas kaki?" Kata Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Yosh, Boruto, Himawari. Sebelum pergi, bagaimana jika kita bermain perang bola salju?"

Boruto dan Himawari senang ketika diajak bermain bola salju. Hinata yang melihat tingkah anaknya tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia karena telah memiliki tiga malaikat di hidupnya.

Boruto dan Himawari melihat ibunya. Mereka berbisik-bisik seakan akan merencanakan sesuatu. Setelah itu, senyum jahil terhias di bibir mereka. Boruto mengambil bola salju, menghadap kepada ibunya, dan…

***BUK***

"Kyaaa."

Boruto berhasil melempar bola salju tepat di badan Hinata.

"Dasar Boruto. Jika itu maumu, ibu tidak akan segan-segan lho." Kata Hinata.

"Yeaaahh." Kedua anak itu senang karena mereka berhasil mengajak ibunya untuk ikut perang bola salju.

Hinata kemudian mengambil bola salju bersiap-siap untuk melempar siapa saja yang berani melawannya.

"Hei anak-anak. Ketika ibu serius, dia sangat kuat-_ttebayo_."

Keluarga bahagia itu kini bermain perang bola salju. Hinata melempar bola salju itu ke arah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Naruto membalas namun dihentikan oleh lemparan Boruto dan Himawari ke arah Naruto.

"Eeeehhh? Aku tidak punya sekutu? Tiga lawan satu? Ini tidak adil-_ttebayo_."

_**Chapter 4 END**_

* * *

Pertama-tama saya ingin minta maaf atas keterlambatan dalam mengupdate chapter 4 ini. Karena saat itu saya sedang banyak tugas, sedang UTS, liburan, dan ada kejadian duka yang membuat mood saya hilang untuk menulis ditambah dengan kesibukan saya yang lain. Dengan ini saya akan menyatakan bahwa cerita ini saya tamatkan di chapter 4. Kedepannya, saya mungkin akan buat cerita yang lebih fokus kepada petualangan. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca. Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam cerita saya. Mohon maaf jika cerita saya jelek. Semoga kedepannya NHL bisa lebih kreatif dan lebih kritis dalam menyikapi semua hal yang berbau tentang Naruto serta pasangan yang kita cintai. Dan walaupun Naruto sudah benar-benar tamat, semoga NHL terus bersatu dan tetap eksis. Dan yang paling penting. Tetap setia terhadap pair yang kita cintai ini karena mereka telah mengajarkan kepada kita bahwa cinta dapat diperoleh dengan kesabaran serta usaha. Sekali lagi. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih:)

-Salam NHL-

* * *

**OMAKE**

*Mengapa Boruto bisa menang?*

"Yosh. Aku dapat tiga." Kata bunshin Boruto yang menyelam.

"Haha payah. Aku dapat lima." Kata bunshin Naruto 1 yang menyelam.

"Huh. Aku hanya dapat satu yang panjang." Kata Naruto asli.

"Huh? Emangnya dapat ikan apa?" Tanya bunshin Boruto penasaran. Namun?

***Bzzt Bzzztt***

"_To...Tou-chan no baka_. I...itu adalah..."

***BZZT CIP CIP***

"GYAAAAAA."

Belum sempat bunshin Boruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketiga bunshin itu tersengat listrik dari ikan yang ditangkap Naruto asli.

"Be...belut..lis..trik." Kata bunshin Boruto berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

***BOFF***

Setelah itu, bunshin Naruto dan bunshin Boruto menghilang. Sedangkan Naruto yang pingsan mengambang di air. Serangan belut listrik itu membuat semua bunshin Naruto menghilang. Sehingga...

"AKU MENANG."

Boruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas sebagai tanda telah memenangkan pertandingan.

_**FIN**_


End file.
